


Captured And Found Love Unexpectedly (Good Omens AU)

by InennaTheDUMMY



Series: Captured And Found Love Unexpectedly (Good Omens AU) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: Adam Young is HURTING, Angels, Aziraphale Gabriel and Raphael are blood brothers!, Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Takes Care of Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a hybird, Bird/Human Hybrids, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a naga, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fallen Angels, Far from home, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is actually nice (Good Omens), Genderfluid, Ghosts, Harpies, I am trying my best!, I made concept art for this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Naga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raphael Is Dead, Scared Crowley (Good Omens), Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Snake Mom, Weird Plot Shit, What the FUCK is a plot?!, adam is a demon, snake/human hybird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InennaTheDUMMY/pseuds/InennaTheDUMMY
Summary: Somewhere in Greece, an old building from over five hundred years ago, lays in the base of the forest. That building is said to home Medusa, a Gorgon said to turn living begins to stone by those who so dare to gaze one eye upon her face, said to home thousands of poisonous snakes, spiders, and bats to protect the hidden treasure and truth of the Greek Gods, and said to home nagas, a forbidden being, a human and snake mixed into one. If only they had known the truth that is had been empty after the owner left without a word. There had only been one who dared to enter this "dangerous" place; a mother with her newborn child she had regretted having.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Raphael & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Captured And Found Love Unexpectedly (Good Omens AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Growing Up With A Mother As A Snake

The night was warm, the stars lied beautifully and perfectly in the nights sky with the moon gracing it's beautiful presents down on everyone and everything, this night is not only beautiful and perfect for couples, but this was the night that a creature said to bring horror and fright down upon people. It wasn't Medusa and it wasn't anything else related to such creatures who cursed, damned, and were tempered to go and kill people, it was a naga; a human with a snake tail. The doctors who had helped deliver the child were frighten while the woman was horrified to have bring an ugly child into the world. The child was not ugly, he had yellow eyes with slits in them, red hair that had grown on the child's head, a hooked like nose. That night, after having the child, naming the child Anthony that she will forget, and the doctors leaving the room to discuss the issue with the child, the woman got dressed, regardless of the pain, and left with the child and out the window. The hospital wasn't big, it was a small town after all. She ran out of town and went into the woods with the sleeping excuse of a human; the excuse of a newborn baby boy.

It wasn't that long until the woman came to an old building that was overgrowing with plant life. The woman swallowed what little fear she had and went in after ripping off the growing vines that blocked the door then going in to see no one besides an old spider in a corner with their web. The woman walked to the middle of the room and looked around before spotting some stairs. She went up them to the second floor before she found the room completely empty. She went over to the window and saw what little there was to see thanks to the vines that blocked the view. She looked at the child in her arms before placing him on the cold, stone floor and said, "You are no child of mine, but I will give you a name best suited for you; Crawly. You are no Anthony, you are not human, you do not deserve a human name." With that said, she left, leaving the child now known as Crawly, alone. The woman ran far away, never to be seen again, but fate had other plans. A gust a wind blew past her, blowing off her scarf she had worn to keep herself warm. The scarf traveled and went inside the building, but the woman did not care for it. She kept running. Crawly laid in the room, sleeping until a soft rumble in his stomach erupted causing the child to whine before wailing in hunger. A hissing sound came from within the walls as a red and black snake came out, ready to attack whoever was making sound, but stopped when they saw the child. The snake slithered up to the child and saw him closer, they were shocked, but then looked into his eyes. Crawly calmed down but went back to crying. The snake slithered away, but after a short time, the snake came back with an apple.

The snake went to Crawly and bit the apple to make an opening to drink the juices from it. Crawly reached for it and grabbed it before sucking the juices from it, pleased that he's eating, the snake went to turn away back to their hideout, but stopped one it dawned upon them; the child was alone and defenseless. The snake turned back around to Crawly who was still drinking the juices, and so the snake went back to him and wrapped around him to comfort him while Crawly finished and squealed happily before hugging the snake back while his tail curled too. The snake smiled the best they can before waiting for him to go to sleep... and he did. The snake went to sleep as well, wondering what might happen next for them. This was the start of something beautiful on such a beautiful night.

\-------------------------------------

As the years passed, Crawly had begun to learn how to slither and began to understand his snake mother. The snake hissed while slithering while Crawly followed with a smile. His red hair had grown quite a bit, but was tamable. Crawly squealed happily as he followed his mother into a big room filled with books. His snake mother looked at him and was pleased that he was enjoying this, she slithered up a shelf and grabbed a book before dropping it down then coming back down herself before opening the book, thankful that it was in English rather than Greek. Crawly slithered over and grabbed the book and looked at it with amazement while the snake hissed softly while wrapping herself around Crawly. Crawly started with a small babble, but as time pasted, he was starting to formulate words, "Ma!" Crawly exclaimed happily as the snake hissed with glee. Crawly was smiling widely, but felt tired. Crawly slithered away from his mother and slithered into the room he grew up in and found a plate full of bread. Crawly grabbed it and started to eat while the snake slept with the book in front of her. Crawly heard birds outside causing him to look at the blocked out window and try to reach for it after dropping his bread onto the floor. He grunted and tried to reach, even with the help of his tail, but he couldn't reach. He whined loudly causing the snake to stir in discomfort as Crawly kept trying to reach until he fell and hit his head causing him to cry out in pain which caused his mother to awaken and slither out of the room with books to Crawly. She wrapped herself around Crawly and hissed softly to him as he cried. It wasn't easy being a mother of a child who got into a lot of trouble by curiosity.

\------------------------------------

"Mama, I want outside!" A voice called out as a hiss came forth causing this said voice to groan in disappointment. "But ma," Crawly tried to reason, but the snake hissed at him as a final word before slithering away which made the young boy sigh in disappointment before slithering away himself. Crawly crossed his arms and pouted before hearing a bird's song from outside. Crawly looked out the window the best he could and saw a black bird perched on a tree. Their eyes were black as night along with their coat which amazed Crawly, he had never seen any creature besides himself, his mother, and a couple of spiders. The bird cawed before flying away making Crawly make a strange sound of disappointment before sliding back down and curling up into a small ball to sit down. Whatever that bird was, Crawly loved it more than anything... which gave Crawly an idea, he got up and slithered into the library and looked through countless of books until he found one that matched the bird he was looking for. "A crow," Crawly whispered to himself before smiling and saying, "My name is Crowley!" He loved the sound of it, Crowley. Much better than the name his mother gave him, Crawly. He asked why one time and she told him it was because he crawled a lot and couldn't slither. He hated that answer, but now he loves the name he has; Crowley.

\-----------------------------------

More time had past, Crowley growing bigger and stronger, and had grown to be "evil" in his own terms, but was really lovable still. Crowley had read all the books in the library, he had explored the whole place, had met every spider, hell, he even met his mother's mate by the time he was sixteen and became a brother by the end of spring. He loves his family, but he knows there are more things than just his life than the place he calls home. The old scarf he had found in the building by the time he was fourteen was wrapped neatly around his waist and he had grown to be the most beautiful creature one can set their eyes on. His hair was long and flowing like red fire, his eyes were shining so beautifully, and he was ready to face the world, but his mother however, she didn't see him ready for the world. She was still protecting him. But came a cold winter causing Crowley's mother, her mate, and his sibling to stay within the walls of the building, leaving Crowley alone. Crowley didn't want to read books anymore, he wanted to leave. Crowley sighed and went over to the window he had grown up to see blocked by vines and was only getting worse where you couldn't see anything. Crowley growled in fury which made him grab the vines and tear them open, letting open the window and the view. Crowley looked out of the window, his eyes widen in wonder and looked beautiful. It was snowing which made Crowley shiver thanks to no shirt and slight cold blood. "It's cold," Crowley noted as he crossed his arms to try to keep himself warm, but just like that, a glow came from a bit far which made Crowley squint his eyes to look; it was fire. Crowley gasped in joy as he slithered away quickly, smiling widely because he might get to meet people like him and make friends!

When he got to the doors, he sighed and opened them and slithering outside, feeling the grass which made him more than words can describe. He slithered to where he saw the fire and peaked from behind a tree and saw three men who had two legs. Crowley was confused, but read about them in books, but thought it wasn't something that was normal. Crowley felt like he wasn't normal, but remembered what his mother said; "You are normal in your own special way, my son." He took a deep breath and was about to go talk to them, but ended up getting knocked out from behind causing him to groan and hold his head as he turned around to see a man with brown eyes that are widen with fear and messy brown hair. Crowley tried to reach forward towards the man, but everything faded into darkness as he fell down. "Guys! Come here!" The man yelled as mummers came from the people from the fire along with some footsteps along with a few gasps. "We need to bring this in, the boss love this," a female voice spoke.


	2. Who Knew Waking Up Could Hurt-- WAIT I'M CHAINED UP?!

A sharp ear ringing sound rang through Crowley's ears as he slowly regained conspicuous, he went to rub his aching head, but a rattle came from his arm along with restrained movements. He hummed in question as he opened his eyes and tried to focus his fuzzy vision, but the room was dark, the only sound that could be heard was this strange ticking sound and a person muttering to themself. "Who are you and where am I?" Crowley asked causing the person to yelp in surprise that was followed by a crash causing Crowley to wince from the sound. A light flicked on making the naga's eyes to blink and adjust once more. Crowley definitely wasn't home, the room he was in was all white with a couple of nearly flat rectangle chairs(?) along with a desk with a weird flat object that had this weird drawing on it. "Gabriel!" The person on the floor, rubbing their head which had caused their light blonde, almost white, hair to ruffle and curl more called out causing Crowley to look to the side and see a tall male with purple eyes, small stubble on his face, stress lines on his face, and brushed back black hair. "Aziraphale," the man greeted back as Crowley yelled out, "Hey! Aren't you assholes going to answer my damn question?! Who are you and where the hell am I?!"

Both men looked at Crowley then at each other before Gabriel answered, "I'm Gabriel Hamm and this is Aziraphale Sheen, we're here to not only check up on you, but to take care of you. The boss wants you for testing." "Testing?" Crowley asked, unfamiliar with the word as Aziraphale looked down and answered, "Testing is a series of study. For a prime example, the study of reading countless books and you review what you have learnt from them... only with needles and other.. other things." Crowley didn't like the way the answer came out of this man's mouth. "Unchain me, now," Crowley demanded as Gabriel was quick to speak, "I'm sorry, but we cannot do that. Not until we know you won't try to attack us." Crowley growled while glaring at the two. Aziraphale swallowed the lump that was in his throat and started to ask questions while hiding behind his clipboard, "So, what is your name? Were you born like this? How did you manage to survive the woods? Who took care of you?" Crowley was immediately taken back by his eagerness to learn about him. The first one to ask him anything and the first one he saw. "My name is Crowley, originally Crawly as my snake of a mother called me; she accepted my new name. As far as I know and remember, I was born like this and my mother said I was like this ever since I was a baby. I managed to survive with her help, slithering around like a snake and ate fruits like apples, grapes, and such. My snake of a mother raised me well up until I went outside," Crowley answered as Aziraphale looked up from the clipboard towards Crowley's face. His eyes were baby blue and had this shine that was by far heavenly. Crowley felt his heart thump fast in his chest which made him confused, but Crowley thinks it was because he looked at him with a smile.

No one had ever smiled at him before besides his mother and little brother.

"Your mother raised you well yet you call her a snake?" Aziraphale asked causing Crowley to tilt his head in slight confusion before asking, "You're saying I wasn't born from a snake?" "Wait, wait, wait, wait... you're mother is an ACTUAL SNAKE?" Gabriel asked, fear and shock written all over his face. "Yes, she is," Crowley muttered, offended that they would think otherwise of his mother. Aziraphale cleared his throat as he turned his attention to Gabriel and asked, "Gabriel, would you be so kind as to leave? I have to check his blood presure and see how he's doing health wise along with asking more questions." Gabriel nodded before leaving Aziraphale to work with Crowley. While Aziraphale went to a separate room Crowley's tail coiled into a circle until Crowley got the bright idea to slither his tail upward behind him to unlock himself form these chains that bind him to the wall. "How did you manage to learn English?" Aziraphale asked Crowley as he left the room causing Crowley to lower his tail back down as he answered, "I learnt from my mother who showed me the books in my home. Three hundred books in multiple languages, only twenty four were in English and my mother only knows English and her native tongue." "How does she know English if she's a snake?" Crowley tried to lunge forward to get close and personal to defend his mother's knowledge, but was restricted. "How the bloody hell am I to know?! She just knew it and I never asked because she raised me as her own! She is the only one who knows me for me and loves me as her own child besides my brother!" Crowley roared with anger as Aziraphale took a half step back before taking that step forward and speaking, "Sorry, sorry. I'm just curious to know, Crowley." Crowley leaned back on the wall, fuming with rage and anger. "Moving on from your mother and the questions for now, will you let me check on your physical begin?" Aziraphale asked causing Crowley to hiss, letting his forked tongue out. "I'll take that as a no. Worth a shot to ask though," Aziraphale noted while smiling.

\---------------------------------------

It bled into days ever since Crowley was taken from his home, Crowley was worried about his family and homesick; were they okay? Was his brother behaving well? Was his mother scared? Did his mother's mate handle the disappearance well? Crowley was offered fruit and vegetables, but refused to eat, not until he was released from the chains that bind him and when he was reunited with his family. Crowley was left all alone in the same room, it was dimly lit for Crowley so he can rest and so his eyes won't hurt, the room was warm.. until a sudden chill came from nowhere causing the naga to shiver and ask who's there. "It's the ghost of your paaast," a voice whispered, obviously eager to be doing this. "Reveal yourself!" Crowley hissed out as the voice groaned in annoyance before saying, "You could at least TRY to be fun!" a light blue orb appeared in front of Crowley with a strange mark on it. A strange wave or a falling leaf turning over on the top with a arrow pointing at the tip of that wave with a small dot next to the arrow, but underneath the wave. "Who are you?" "I'm Becca! Or at least that's what Dr. Sheen said, he isn't quite sure himself since I've been dead over over ten years!" Crowley was stumped, how was a ball talking to him and why did it say "dead"? "Pardon?" Crowley asked causing her to laugh before speaking once again with more energy, "My name is Becca! I'm a ghost! Or spirit? I don't know, it's along those lines because a ghost haunts those and can only be seen by those close to death while a spirit is like a guide and can be contacted with by will and such." Now Crowley was just more confused. "Anyway! I'm here to let you out of those chains since your tail is a bit big for the locks," Becca spoke as she went into one of the cuffs and got right to work with the lock. "My tail isn't that big... it's just those holes are too small!" Crowley hollared at the ghost ball thing causing Becca to laugh before a small click came from the cuff along with a quick flash of a line of the ball to the other cuff.

Crowley pulled his hand down and twisted it lightly before pulling the other out to rub his wrist and pop them back into place. "Thank you, Becca," Crowley spoke as the ball came right in front of Crowley and said, "Follow me!" It zoomed off quickly while Crowley slithered after the ghost ball. The ball went into the door and opened it for Crowley while Crowley kept following. "This way!" The ball shouted to Crowley as he turned a corner to follow that ghost thing. After endless following, Crowley came into a room filled with two couches, a table with four chairs, a bookshelf, and two others. One looked to be about a boy who was napping and the other seemed to be reading. "Guys! Guys!" The ball exclaimed as the one reading groaned before glaring at the ball and asking, "What is it Becca?" "We have a new friend!" The person looked at Crowley who hid behind his long hair as his tail coiled around his arm. "A naga," the person whispered before rushing towards Crowley and holding his hands. "How long have you been here?" They asked, their green eyes shining brightly with excitement. "I don't know honestly," Crowley answered, pulling his hands away from the person. "Oh! Sorry, I just never met a naga before! In fact, I don't think there was any! Ahem- I should introduce myself, I am Jake Chessur, the one napping on the couch is Adam Young, and you most likely met Becca," Jake spoke as Crowley introduced himself after brushing his hair out of his face, "Crowley." "Becca! Leave me alone!" Both Jake and Crowley looked at the boy napping AKA Adam who was waving away that ghost ball thing. "But you have to meet the new guy!" "I'll meet him after I finished my nap! Also, get out of that dumb form!" Adam exclaimed causing Becca to whine and shift into a human floating and without legs.

"Demon!" Becca yelled as Adam went back to taking his nap. "Don't mind Adam, he gets grouchy when his nap is interrupted," Jake spoke as Crowley looked at Becca. Becca's hair was pulled up into a ponytail and it seemed like Becca was a female. Becca's skin was pale blue to almost white while her hair was the only thing that stood out, her hair was brown, her eyes were ghastly white, but she was wearing a sweater as it seems. "You look like a normal human," Crowley noted as Becca spoke, "I'm not though! I'm dead!" Jake pushed Becca off to the side and spoke, "We have no information about Becca besides that she's been dead longer than any of us being born, finding an old newspaper article about her death, but no last name." Crowley nodded, still confused, but got the gist of it. "Adam is a demon from hell, but was raised here on Earth. His personality was different when he came here, but changed. We don't talk about it much," Jake spoke as Crowley asked, "And what about you?" "Me? I'm not that special," Jake noted while looking down as Adam yelled, "He can do magic and his magic backfires onto him at times!" "It's not magic! It's only illusions! Powerful illusions that change me into animals and such and deceive the human eye... and might actually cause the illusion to be real. I made someone think a fish was a mermaid which landed me here," Jake noted as he walked off as Becca laughed. "So Adam is here because he's a demon, Becca is here because she's a ghost who isn't at peace maybe? And you're here because your magic is getting too strong for you. You guys are intresting, but I have nothing that is useful and, you know, cool. I'm just a person with a snake tail, a forked tongue, pointed ears, and slits in my eyes," Crowley spoke as Jake said,

"You're more human than any of us put together!" Crowley crossed his arms and looked at the lot, knowing that his world was starting to get turned upside down.


	3. What Are "Friends"?

Barely an hour passed as Jake rambled Crowley's ear off with questions while Crowley was still feeling out of it. His thoughts were still with his family and home. "Jake!" Adam exclaimed, cutting Jake off while Crowley jumped slightly and hissed before covering his mouth to refrain himself from hissing while Adam continued, "Why not tell Crowley here about your magic." "It's not magic! It's illusions! But fine, Crowley, would you like to learn about my illusions?" "That would be quite nice. Gives me a break from getting bombarded with questions. No offence," Crowley spoke, looking down as Jake laughed and told him it was no problem before talking about his illusions,

"Illusions are normally done with smoke bombs, but these aren't. Ever since the sixteen-twenties, my family and family friends took part of these studies and started the practice of them. Everyone called them witches and wizards so therefore, they were burned. Thankfully, most of them got away, but some feared that they may get found and killed so they never used illusions. Only a very few continued. I find it hilarious that people call illusions "magic". It's REALLY dumb. Where did the word "magic" even come from? Even so, skipping to the late nineteen hundreds, I found these old text books and started studying until I figured out HOW it worked and went off from there! And as far as I know, the illusions start to work and last for a few minutes when you make close ties with your friends and family. So I made friends at my school, I met up with a bunch of my family members and spent time with them. It started to work, but then there was an text that I didn't understand due to language barrier. I wished I had asked for help, but I didn't. I wanted my illusions to last longer, and so... I befriended everyone in my town. It worked... but it didn't go away, people were scared and I couldn't control it. I ran away and wanted to hide. So, I changed my body, my hair, my facial expressions, and voice. Only thing that did not change was my brown eyes. I kept on the road... until I stopped for one day and tried to change myself back to normal, but it didn't work. I was scared and I guess that was why, I tried not to be, but I just couldn't. That was when I was found and "promised" to be brought to a place where I'll be safe. I should have just ran away, but I was stupid and was brought here where they experimented on me. I was alone for three months until Becca came to me and annoyed the hell out of me. I thought I was going crazy until Adam came in."

That was a lot to take in. Power crazed maybe, or maybe it was just the excitement of learning and growing stronger which backfired. "Adam said your illusions backfired," Crowley reminded Jake which made Jake chuckle before replying, "They tend to do nowadays. It's gotten harder to maintain my fear as I try to make an explosion to free us, but it never works. It blows right up in my face!" Jake laughed while Crowley hummed in acknowledgement. "What did that newspaper say?" "Besides the newspaper being published in Europe in the 1862, it said a young girl at the age of twelve was murdered and skinned alive. No one knew he last name, but her first name was written on her arm. No one knew the girl except for the fact that she had just came into town eighteen days ago." "Becca do you remember?" "Nope! One hundred and fifty-five years ago just went BLIP. Gone. And strange that you know that, Jake," Becca noted as Jake spoke, "You brought in the newspaper yesterday and slept on it! You're sitting on it and it only took a glance to know!" Becca looked down at where she's sitting and it's a old musty newspaper. "Oh-" "Yeah, she's kinda obvilivous," Adam noted while Crowley huffed slightly while getting used to them. "Adam what about--" Jake got cut off by Adam yelling no. "Okay then," Becca muttered as Crowley spoke up, "I think that's enough with the questions about personal life before now. Do any of you know anyone here besides each other?" "Dr. Sheen!" Becca exclaimed joyfully as Jake spoke up, "Dr. Sheen is a good guy. A nerd who loves books and is always interested in learning new things and has a huge sweet tooth. There is also Dr. Hamm, a man who overlooks information and does paperwork for the main guy who is invested in us. There is also Ms. Martin, but everyone calls her Ms. Beelze for fun!"

Crowley was confused on who these people were and was about to ask until the door opened as Becca greeted with joy, "Hi Mr. Sheen! Look who we let out!" "Correction; YOU let out," Adam spoke as Crowley turned around and saw Aziraphale. "Becca, please, just call me Aziraphale, and why didn't you run this by me! I know I'm kind to you lot and always there to cover for you, but what if someone saw you guys? I'm terribly sorry Crowley," Aziraphale spoke as Crowley asked, "So when were you going to let me free from that room?" Aziraphale whined before answering truthfully, "I was going to let you out next week after seeing fit of your health and to make sure you won't be a danger to anyone or to yourself. But now Is see that you and everyone else is fine. Um, I'm pretty sure everyone introduced themselves." "Yep! Dr. Sheen, you're so soft and slow, but you're sweet! Oh, and you could have asked us or him if it'll be fine. No need to be so worried, we're already best friends!" Crowley wanted to be angry, but got stumped when the word "friends" came up. "What are "friends"? I forgot to ask that," Crowley asked causing Becca to gasp before exclaiming, "Did you never have a friend before?!" "I mean, the spiders at home were kind of friendly if you didn't mess with their webs," Crowley muttered as Aziraphale went to Adam and checked his head. "Then it's settled! We shall be your first ever friends! We can make bracelets, and give each other gifts! OH! And we can also tell each other secrets!" Becca exclaimed while Jake rolled his eyes while smiling. Crowley was stunned, but just let it be, not sure what might happen if he tried to deny her friendship.

\--------------------------------

Hours had passed, and sadly, Crowley and Aziraphale left the lounge, heading back towards the room Crowley has been in for the last few days. "I don't want to go back to that blasssssted room," Crowley hissed out while slithering beside the blonde haired man. "I know Crowley, but I cannot let you leave that room for at least another couple of days then you will have to go through some tests," the male spoke to the naga causing him to sigh as they entered the room. Crowley took on glance and was confused; there were a few books on a nightstand and a over sized pillow that seems way too big for anyone to climb and fluffy on the inside. "I thought it might be nice to give you a few books and since your wrists were injured during your time being chained, I thought it would be a change to give you something better. I will be staying in the room just on the other side if you ever need anything. Do get some rest," Aziraphale spoke as he was about to walk towards the door, but Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand and asked, "Mr. Sheen-" "Aziraphale please and thank you," he cut him off causing Crowley to make a strange sound in his throat before continuing, "Azira, I have three questions, one, what happened to those guys, the ones I met not too long ago, two, what is going to happen with me, and three, when can I go home?" Aziraphale's hand was released while he looked to the side and sighed before looking at Crowley with a sympathetic expression as he answered Crowley's questions, "Becca was brought here on her own free will, she had nowhere else to go and she was the starting point of this base of operations, Jake was brought here because Ms. Martin was curious on his abilities, Adam.. Adam, I just don't know. He was brought in one day and I was not told anything about him or his past. Only thing I know is that he grew up here like a human child. Here on Earth I mean, not in this building. Now to answer your other two questions; I don't know what is to happen with you and I don't know when you will go home, but just know that I don't want to hurt you in any way possible. I want to be able to help you and get to know you better as a friend, Crowley."

With that, Aziraphale left to the other room, leaving Crowley staring at the door as something in his chest moved causing Crowley to hiss at himself before going to the pillow and coiling into a ball, getting comfortable. "At least he knows comfort and how to treat a person... like an angel," he thought to himself before calling out unexpectedly, "Good night angel!" The lights dimmed down while Aziraphale sat in the small room where he had moved the desk into once Crowley had awake making it cramped. "Did.. did he just call me "angel"?" Aziraphale asked himself as his face started to heat up in embarrassment. "Oh my, he's such a sweetheart," Aziraphale noted to himself while smiling as he pulled out his notebook and started writing about his day at work.

\--------------------------------

Those days did pass, Crowley and Aziraphale had warmed up to each other, Becca visited Crowley whenever Aziraphale had other matter to attend to, and Crowley was ready to go to these tests Aziraphale mentioned, but something inside the pit of Crowley's stomach hurt and had a bad feeling. "Eat up Crowley!" Becca called out as she dropped off a few fruits for Crowley. Crowley grabbed an apple and bit into it as Becca floated around, smiling. "Hey Becca, what types of tests happen with you?" "Oh! The tests! Oh boy, that's not gonna be fun because it's different with all of us and we don't talk about it. Hell, I can't even access the files in the file room! But these are my tests, I'm put in a glass tube that prevents me from escaping. They zap me here and there and try to use my ghost to contact the afterlife. So far, it's been failure after failure and it HURTS," Becca spoke as Crowley lost his appetite. "Are they.. are they going to hurt me?" Crowley asked, setting aside his apple as Becca looked at Crowley and suddenly sound serious; "How old did you say you were?" "Sixteen," Crowley answered which made Becca sigh in relief before answering, "Alright, they aren't going to do anything too serious, just seeing how this all happened and maybe try to reverse this effect maybe. Won't be fun since they did the same with Adam and I, not with me so much since I'm dead. They tried to pacify Adam so he wouldn't be a demon, it just effected the kid."

"How old is Adam exactly?" "He'll be turning twenty years old. Ever since they tested on him, he's been stuck in the body of an eleven year old," Becca told Crowley as Crowley looked down and thanked Becca for telling him and being serious. "No problem Crowley. It's what friends do," Becca spoke before leaving the room. Crowley was scared, he didn't want to hurt, he didn't want to suffer like this. He just wanted to go home, be with his family, and forget he met these people... but he didn't want to forget them honestly. He cared for them; even after meeting them. The door opened which gained Crowley's undecided attention. It was the same male from Crowley's first day in this damned place. "Come along now Crowley," Gabriel spoke as Crowley held back his hiss as he followed Gabriel out of the room. This was not going to be fun.


	4. First Test Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TIPS TO REMEMBER!
> 
> 1\. Becca's newspaper article was left for her(and gets moved around a lot) since it was found useless in the end of trying to figure out what is keeping Becca trapped on Earth
> 
> 2\. Crowley's mother, the snake, is black and red which makes Crowley think that she is his birth mother because his tail is also black and red.
> 
> 3\. Adam Young was HURT and so his personality changed, he put his deference, and stopped growing thanks to one of the series of tests set upon him.
> 
> 4.Jake Chessur went into hiding after causing distraction on his home, family, and friends where he altered his appearance, but could not alter his eyes. The head was curious about his abilities where they took him in and decided to test and maybe train these unknown abilities.
> 
> 5\. (Beside me being bad at writing) Aziraphale and Gabriel have been friends since childhood so Azira knows when he's being rude and when he's not. Everyone doesn't know Gabriel while Ms. Martain AKA Ms. Beezle gets highly annoyed with the man where they end up going throat to throat. Literally, they nearly kill each other!
> 
> 6\. THE TORTURE IS ABOUT TO START. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Aziraphale woke up with a start as a yelp came from Crowley's room causing the blonde to fall out of his bed as a few of feathers went up into the air while the male groaned from the harsh landing. "Reminder to self, set soft mat on ground in case for rude awakenings," Aziraphale thought to himself as he got up, quickly and swiftly putting on his sweater then coat before looking at his bed to see some feathers. Aziraphale grabbed the feathers and stuffed them into the trashcan before leaving the room to see Crowley curled up, holding the once long hair. "Good morning Aziraphale, nice of you to wake up," Ms. Michael spoke which gained Aziraphale's attention. "What happened?" The blonde asked the brunette who answered in a blunt tone, "I was ordered to give subject six two six a haircut." Crowley was looking away, holding his hair close to himself as Aziraphale wanted to comfort him, but restrained himself, knowing Michael would not hesitate to report him for getting attached. "Of course. If there is anything else that is needed to be done about his appearance then I shall get right to it and I'll make sure he's tickety boo!" "Good. He needs to be cleaned and his hair still needs to be cut down to size and make sure there is no scarring on him, he moved when I was cutting his hair," Michael spoke as Aziraphale nodded before she left. Sighing to himself, Aziraphale went to Crowley and asked, "Crowley, are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you and that I wasn't here to help you!" Crowley looked at Aziraphale, crying which made Aziraphale's face flush since he looked slightly adorable when vulnerable.

"They cut off my hair! I am having a moment!" Crowley cried out which Aziraphale's face drop while he watches Crowley keep hugging the hair. "Crowley, I have to fix the rest of your hair. Will you be a dear and allow me to fix it?" Crowley swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded as he sat on his tail while Aziraphale went to the tray Michael brought in and grabbed a pair of metal scissors before heading back to Crowley and fixing his hair while Crowley held still, scared to get hurt. "Did Michael hurt you?" Aziraphale asked as Crowley spoke up, "No. She only scared me with these things." "They're called scissors, Crowley. They can hurt you, which is why you have to be careful. I must say, your hair is rather lovely no matter what happens to it," Aziraphale spoke while Crowley's chest felt warm and fuzzy as Crowley dropped his hair and smiled softly, slightly flinching whenever he felt scared of the scissors while Aziraphale comforted him with soft works of encouragement that Crowley is tougher than a pair of scissors. After it was all done, Aziraphale brushed Crowley's hair up a bit before telling Crowley he can look at himself now. Crowley slithered away towards the tray and grabbed a hand mirror and looked at his new hairstyle. It was now short and looked amazing. "Angel, you did an amazing job!" Crowley exclaimed happily as he looked back at Aziraphale who had gotten a broom and dustpan from his room and was sweeping up the hair. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and saw the joy in Crowley's eyes. "Oh it's no big deal, Crowley. I used to give Gabriel haircuts all the time whenever his mother left for work," Aziraphale muttered as Crowley's spark of joy fuzzed out for a second, but returned. "Which reminds me, what does "tickety boo" mean?" Crowley asked as Aziraphale asked in return, "Didn't the books you read have the word 'tickety boo'?"

"No, they said everything was either alright, great, or dreadful and horrifying." "Well, "tickety boo" means "fine" in the modern English dictionary." Crowley nodded in while still confused, but didn't ask anymore. "Now, Michael said for me to give you a bath, so... do come with me," Aziraphale spoke as he dumped the hair into a trashcan on the way out while Crowley followed, still slightly upside about his beloved hair, but will learn how to cope.

\-----------------------------------

After getting into some warm water, Crowley held himself and stared at these strange fluffy, foamy like things in the water that look like clouds, but there's tiny dots. "What are these strange floating things?" "They're called bubbles!" Aziraphale exclaimed as he scooped up a small handful and blew them causing them to come off his hand and float down while Crowley grumbled, feeling stupid for not knowing anything, but really did liked these "bubbles; they're fluffy! "I wonder if Aziraphale's hair is fluffy," Crowley wondered, but cut himself off by hissing to himself lowly. "You idiot! Don't be thinking like that!" Crowley scolded himself as Aziraphale started to scrub Crowley's back to rid him of any filth. 

Didn't take long for the bath to be finished... and Aziraphale's coat getting wet. "Dang it, and this is my good coat too," Aziraphale muttered as he took off his coat, leaving him in his sweater. "Is he chubby underneath that sweater? No, no! Behave yourself Crowley, you are sixteen years old and he is probably older than you!" Crowley crawled out and grabbed this "blanket" and wrapped it around himself. "I didn't know you knew what a towel was," Aziraphale slightly teased as Crowley asked, "This is a towel? I thought it was a very small blanket." Aziraphale chuckled before leading him to the mirror and sitting him down then working on drying his hair while Crowley felt uncomfortable with his face getting mushed slightly by the fast friction to the hair. "I'm sorry dear, I guess I don't know my own strength," Aziraphale worriedly spoke as he eased up on the speed and the pressure. "It's fine angel, there is no need to panic," Crowley noted as he felt the towel get pulled away from his head and feel Aziraphale to start brushing his hair to style it. "I'm not sure if you would want to talk about it, but do you remember that scarf you had?" Aziraphale asked causing Crowley to look at the mirror at Aziraphale who was looking down at him as he sighed and answered, "Yes. I remember it. It's been in my home for a long time hiding in dust until I explored the entrance. I didn't know what to do with it so I put it around my waist to keep warm. At least I know what to call it; "scarf"." "It goes around your neck for starters, but you didn't seem so worried about it when you woke up."

"Of course not. As far as I know, it's just a piece of cloth that was left behind and forgotten. It's not that important.. unlike my beautiful hair!" Crowley cried out as Aziraphale closed his eyes and sighed.

\--------------------------------------

Michael came back and retrieved Crowley who asked if Aziraphale will be in the room when he gets back because Crowley wants to with Aziraphale ever since he found out during the two days that Aziraphale loves books for starters and the two have been wanting to spend time with each other. "I'll be here when you come back, Crowley." "See you until then angel!" Crowley called out, trying his best to act brave for the blonde haired male, but both he and Aziraphale knew that he was scared. Aziraphale went to his room and took off his sweater before setting it aside. Aziraphale stretched out his arms while a semi loud whoosh came from. Aziraphale sat on his bed, and looked at his *wings that are connected to his arms. "This is getting out of hand," Aziraphale thought to himself as he started to preening the loose feathers. How did he get wings when he looks and acts so human? How come no one found out about them? These are questions to be answered another time when the time is right. Aziraphale finished and folding his wings back around his arms. A small pop came from the wings before they were tucked back into Aziraphale's sweater. Aziraphale sighed before tidying a bit in the small room he's stayed in to keep Crowley company, silently hoping that Crowley doesn't get hurt.

Becca was silently praying while holding herself, whispering her prays for the Almighty to hear, "Ol' god of mine, please do not let them harm that boy. He has done nothing but good and has been raised good by a kind snake he calls mother. Please, my god, do not let any harm come to him." If Becca could cry, she would be right now. She hates being mature and having to be the grown up. It reminded her too much of something that was long forgotten... but was vaguely remembered. Becca took a deep breath before sighing out deeply then turning into a ball of light, with the same mark she had on her right cheek. Becca zoomed off to find Crowley's room so she can watch him and make sure nothing bad happens to him. "Sandalphon, put up the barrier to keep that ghost out," a female voice called out as a balding male did as told by pushing a button. "No!" Becca thought as she got hit by the wall. Becca yelled out in pain as she floated backwards as if she stumbled backwards. Becca formed back into her "physical" form, holding her nose. "That hurt!" Becca yelled as that Sandalphon man walked away. "I'm going have to go through the *corrupted zone," Becca thought as she turned back into a ball and zoomed off. The corrupted zone is where the lower class workers worked, this zone was the definition of hell. Once arriving to the edge of C.Z, Becca looked down the dark hall where dim red lights lit it, she could feel the sin, death, chaos, and poor souls. Becca swallowed what fear she had and went through, feeling heavy weight as she entered. "He's in room D two hundred and O'five, have to hurry!" Becca thought as she keep zooming by, taking a right then a left. "C-five hundred and five.. C-five hundred and six," Becca looked, still zooming until she left C.Z where that heavy weight was lifted and found the D rooms. Becca kept zooming until getting to D-two hundred and O'five. Becca went through and saw Crowley's eyes in bandages.

"That does it for subject six two six. Changing of pupils failed, eyes are still the same, but highly sensitive and will no longer focus correctly with far away objects or when reading. Return six two six to his room," Dr. Michael spoke as Sandalphon did as told. Becca felt rage fill her ghostly being as the lights started to flicker. "And take subject zero eighteen with you." Becca followed Sandalphon, floating next to Crowley who was crying from pain. "Crowley, I'm so sorry," Becca whispered to him as Crowley spoke, "It's fine... I don't know you knew that they would have done that." When they returned to Crowley's room, Sandalphon threw Crowley in who grunted in pain while Becca went to help him. "Filthy snake," the bald asshole spoke before leaving. "Mr. Sheen!" Becca called out which caused Aziraphale to yelp in surprise from his room before coming out and seeing what happened. "Crowley!" Aziraphale yelped out as he hurried over to the two and held Crowley close. "My dear, what happened?" Aziraphale asked, shaking in fear while tears threaten to roll down. "They tried to fix my eyes so they wouldn't have slits... they failed. I'm not sure if they still look the same, angel," Crowley spoke between a few gasps while Becca spoke up, "They're sensitive to light and he will never see far away objects or read.. he'll need glasses." Aizraphale kept holding Crowley while Crowley held him back, crying as his tail wrapped around the chubby, blonde male. "Mr. Sheen... we have to leave this place. What if they try to--" Becca was cut off by Aziraphale speaking, "I know. I worry for him... we have to leave, but that's the hard part... only an official member can leave with a small group and as long as they authorize it." "What about Mr. Hamm?" Becca asked as Aizraphale looked up and spoke with worry, "He could loose his job! He wants to learn more about supernatural things like you and the others!" "What if he ends up seeing what's happening?" Becca asked as Aziraphale backed down from that fight. Aziraphale sighed before pulling out a pager that goes right to Gabriel. Aziraphale pressed it, knowing Gabriel won't be too happy, but at the same time, Gabriel will help an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tips to remember!
> 
> 7\. Aziraphale has wings on his arms. They're not like the first version of the Rito(from Wind Maker) where their wings came out so they can fly) and they're not like the final version of the Rito(where they're giant birds in Breath of The Wild). I am not going to tell how his wings came to, that is for a later chapter. But yes, he has wings and they're hurting him. I abuse these guys too much! Someone has got to stop me!
> 
> 8\. The corrupted zone is in the name, experiments and/or subjects that were tested and studied on got corrupted. This will come later in the story, and before you ask, yes! Adam was meant to be part of this zone, but he is still stable.


	5. New Year Plans with The Study Subjects!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: Have I mentioned how I love when people draw Aziraphale with lots of chubbiness? It makes me want to hug him and use him like a pillow because he looks so soft! ^w^

It had been two month since Aziraphale called Gabriel to Crowley's room. He and Gabriel talked and fought about leaving with Crowley and the others, and ended up not talking for nearly two weeks, but it was Jake who got them to break the ice with each other... and by sticking them in a broom closet together. It took a lot, but they're on the same page about this.. until now. "A New Year party?! With the Daemons, the workers for The Corrupted Zone?!" Aziraphale yelled as Gabriel was checking on Crowley's eyes that seemed to have gotten better as it seems, but Crowley kept saying he couldn't see. "Yes Aziraphale. That means we'll have to get along with them for the entire evening, no matter how annoying that Beelzebub person is," Gabriel grumbled under his breath as Aziraphale sighed before saying, "Besides your annoyance with Ms. Martin, I can't attend this. Who will watch everyone? You know how Adam and Becca are around this time of year! They pull too many pranks while Jake tries to escape!" Aziraphale muttered something else under his breath about the escape part before getting cut off by Gabriel, "We have to... because they think that three of the corrupted are back to being stable." Aziraphale's expression of worried changed to mortified. "So.. we HAVE to bring our team so they can have new members?" "Sadly yes. You remember what happened last time," Gabriel reminded the chubby male vaguely causing him to look away form the musclemen and down on the floor. "What happened last time?" Crowley asked out of the blue, trying to focus on Aziraphale, resisting the urge to hold him and comfort him like a "friend" would do.

"What happened last time is complicated. Let's just say that the Haven coworkers, AKA us, didn't feel too well and had a bunch of paperwork to fill out from both heads from Daemons and Haven," Gabriel Hamm spoke, keeping a stright face while Aziraphale held himself, trying to hold back his overwhelming tears. "Who are the heads?" Crowley asked, getting far more curious about everything. "We don't know the head for Haven besides she is a woman, but we do know the one for the Daemons; Lucifer." "Like the devil?" Crowley asked, his tail wrapped around himself as Gabriel chuckled before telling him yes, like the devil. A couple of hours passed and Gabriel left to get ready for the party while Aziraphale had noticed Crowley was shivering. "Oh dear! You're freezing!" The soft blonde-white haired male noted as he started to remove his sweater for Crowley so he can have it. "Angel, you don't have to do anything keep me warm! I'm fine!" The willy naga fought back slightly so he wouldn't have to worry about the man in front of him freeze. "No you're not, Crowley," Aziraphale fought back and took off his sweater, letting a loud fawoom came from him. Crowley squinted his eyes to try to see where that sound came from and could only see Aziraphale and.. a bunch of feathers coming from his arms? No, that couldn't be, Aziraphale was a human! Aziraphale pulled the sweater over Crowley before saying he'll be right back before heading towards his room. "What was that sound and what was coming from Aziraphale's arms?" Crowley asked himself before holding the sleeves of the sweater. Crowley looked at it and could kind of see that the sweater was maybe a yellow that was close to a white? It had these strange brown, maybe black, lines as well. Crowley grabbed the chest of the sweater and nuzzled his face into it, smiling to himself from how soft it is and from how warm it is.

And the smell! Don't get him started! Aziraphale's warmth from the sweater was enough to make him smile, but the smell is just making Crowley blush. It smelt like Aziraphale's cologne that he wears and it kinda annoys him, but without it, Aziraphale smells like wood at first, but after a few more sniffs, Aziraphale smells like sweets, this light smell of sunlight, and a heavenly scent, and it calmed the human serpent. Crowley laid on his huge bed of a pillow, hugging the sweater and smiling as Aziraphale came back, wearing a new sweater. "I see you're enjoying the warmth of my sweater, my dear," the cheeky blonde bastard teased causing the red head to sit up and looked at him and felt his face burning. "No! I wasn't! I.. I was just sleepy!" Aziraphale smiled and Crowley could have sworn he heard angels sing, a bright light coming from the man in front of him, and that his heart had stopped because it was beating so fast.

"Come on then my dear. We have to go find the others," having that said, Crowley slithered off of his bed and followed Aziraphale out... until he hit a wall. "Ouch!" Crowley hissed out as Aziraphale grabbed the semi blind serpent by his hand and lead him. Their hands fit perfectly; Aziraphale's warm, soft, chubby yet firm hand wrapped around Crowley's bony, cold, and almost small hand. Crowley wrapped his hand around Aziraphale's and slithered by his side to keep up while Aziraphale looked at the male naga and smiled until looking forward and kept walking until they reached the lounge where Jake, Adam, and Becca. "Hey everyone," Aziraphale greeted causing Becca to greet Aziraphale by using his last name while she kept zooming around the room. "Seems like she's back to herself," Crowley thought as he saw the glow of blue zooming back and forth until the glow got pulled down by a blurry figure. "Calm down, Becca. You're so annoying," Adam spoke as Becca called him demon. "So are you guys ready for tonight? We have to meet the three new stable subjects," Aziraphale asked as he let go of Crowley's hand. "I dunno. Last time when there was someone "stable" they ended up--" Becca got cut off by Adam slapping her mouth shut. "We'll be on high alert," Adam bluntly stated as Crowley looked around a bit, trying to make sense of the blurriness. "Oh! Right, forgot to tell you guys, Crowley is blind thanks to Michael," Becca noted before Jake or Adam can say anything. "You tell us about that other thing, but not this?!" Jake asked as Becca nervously laughed as Jake smacked his head before going to Aziraphale, pulling his glasses off of his face causing Aziraphale to panic from the rash gesture, before Jake slapped them onto Crowley's face. Crowley squinted his eyes, unsure on how to see since everything looks a little wonky.

"Is that better?" Jake asked Crowley who spoke up, "Not really. Still kinda blurry and it's weird to look at people." Jake swallowed the lump in his throat before saying, "I haven't used illusions in awhile besides testing, but I'll see what I can do." "You mean magic!" Becca exclaimed as Jake growled before a warm orange glow came from his hands as his eyes seemed to have turned to full on orange and making a foggy glow from them. The warm glow from his hands zoomed to the glasses on Crowley's face. Crowley stopped squinting and waited for his vision to clear up. When it finally did, Crowley smiled and yelled out, "It's good!" Jake stopped and the orange glow from both his eyes and hands stopped before he wobbled and got caught by Adam. "I'm tired," Jake wheezed out as Crowley was able to see once again. Aziraphale smiled at Crowley before hugging him causing Crowley to make a weird sound while he face heated up. "It's nice that you can see again, my dear!" Aziraphale cheered happily as Crowley hugged the happy male back, unsure of how to feel really. "Someone's in loooove," Becca teased causing Crowley to hiss at her while Aziraphale pulled away, his face slightly flushed. "No! That can't happen, I'm only Crowley's friend and he's mine! I don't even like him like that!" Aziraphale tried to defend himself as Adam called out, "You dooo!" Crowley felt his heart sink slightly, but didn't mind it really since Aziraphale was older than him! Maybe, who knows.

"Besides, he's sixteen and I'm twenty-two!" Aziraphale whined out as Crowley nodded to himself since he was right about Aziraphale being older than him. "Doesn't mean you can't wait for each other!" Becca teased causing Aziraphale to sigh while Crowley just kept a blank expression on Becca teasing them. "I have a question, how come you can't just magical fix Crowley's eyes?" Adam asked Jake who got some water from Becca. "Like all powerful begins and good things, there is a limit! As you just saw, I NEARLY DIED!" Jake yelled as Adam chuckled at Jake exaggerating about nearly dying. Before anyone knew it, they were in the center of the whole facility. Almost, the center itself is a garden for subjects needing natural sunlight. Crowley was slightly confused because of faces that were new and a bunch of other subjects, most of which were mutant. "Who are all of these guys?" Crowley asked Adam who answered, "The others. The one who were abused and harm before now. From animals to talking mutants to once human to DNA altered by experiment going wrong. As far was they know, we're the normal bunch... most of us." "Isn't that the boy who manage to avoid The Corrupted Zone?" A random frog mutant with big brown eyes asked someone to their left as they nodded. "The Corrupted Zone?" Crowley asked Adam who replied, "Us, the stable subjects, who end up losing all hope and close to snapping a neck in half end up going to The Corrupted Zone where they are locked up, hardly talked to and feared. Becca flies by there when area D is blocked from the main hall to us." Crowley swallowed the lump in his throat before slithering away to find Becca who is floating off to the side. "Becca," Crowley called out and gained the ghost girl's attention. "Hey Crowley, what can I do for ya?" Becca asked with a smile as Crowley asked, "Can you tell me what goes down in The Corrupted Zone?" Becca's smile faltered, but regained. "The Corrupted Zone has red lights to warn you to turn the other way, besides those lights, it's dark and the doors are made of titanium to make sure they don't get broken down so easily. They're barred and they have a tiny slot for food," Becca answered truthfully as Crowley swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me Beck," Crowley thanked her before slithering off. Crowley pushed up the glasses on his face that were sliding off and held the sweater close to him as he went back to stay by Adam's side while Jake was getting called dumb for calling magic "illusions". Becca was with Aziraphale who was talking to a few coworkers. Some time passed and two Daemon employees came out with three girls, two of which have very unique eyes. "Mr. Li, so nice of you to bring these three back, I'm sure *Rosey will be glad to have Keya back with her," Gabriel exclaimed as Crowley slithered to Aziraphale with Adam and Jake following while Becca was hiding in her ball form. Keya had long black hair, pasty white skin, and red eyes with black spots around her eyes, she was wearing a green and white striped tank top and black combat pants and red sneakers. The other two looked like night and day. One had pink hair and black eyes with red making a circle while the center was also black and was wearing a red sweater that stopped at the elbows, black leggings, and a green skirt, and white sneakers while the other had pale aqua hair, yellow eyes, a t-shirt that was tan with a purple jacket covering her arms, and a black pair of pants with white sneakers. "That's Keya, a girl who came in with one of the stable subjects, but ended up snapping after earning some scars during one of her tests. She ended up lashing out before getting shoved into CZ. The other two, Tiffy and Lily, sisters from the same clan out west somewhere. They don't talk, but we do know that they're faster together and are almost like lighting sisters or something," Adam whispered to Crowley as Crowley asked, "Why lighting sisters?"

"When they hold hands, they cause lighting to strike wherever. Which is why they were brought here by their own grandparents after they killed their mother," Becca answered causing Crowley to tense up and shiver at the thought of being smite down by them. "Keya!" A squeaky voice called out which gained the black haired girl's attention before she smiled and called back, "Rosey." A semi light skin, black haired girl with her hair tied up into a ponytail with black eyes, wearing a purple blouse, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The two girls hugged it out as a short woman with black hair, creamy white skin, black eyes, and dark clothing on with a red pin with a fly designed on it. "Beelzebub," Gabriel sneered out as she replied back with the same sneer, but in a mocking tone, "Gabe." "Ms. Martin!" Becca called out as Beelze looked at the ghost with a blank expression as Becca zoomed over and was about to hug her, but Becca stopped thanks to hitting a wall that surround the short woman. "Dang it," Becca whined as Jake waved hello to Beelze while Adam and Crowley stuck by each others side with Aziraphale. "So, Gabriel, any ideas how to adjust Keya, Lily, and Tiffy to your stupid little group?" Beezle asked as he replied with, "Not entirely, but I have a few ideas like a few group activities and maybe having them spend some time together to get to know each other like Becca did with the naga, Crowley." "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard, you dumb angel," Beelze muttered as he looked over to the side at her and asked because he didn't hear her clearly, "What was that?" "I said, "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard, you dumb bastard," she repeated, changing up the last word. He groaned, annoyed with the woman before looking back over at the others as Aziraphale and the others approached over to Becca with Jake in tow as Rosey, Keya, Lily, and Tiffy stood by their side. "Ms. Martin," the chubby blonde greeted as she nodded at the male to acknowlage that he's talking to her.

"Nice to see ya again, Beelzebub," Adam muttered as Crowley looked at the woman, trying his best to hide behind both Adam and Aziraphale, but he's too damn tall to be hiding, that idiot. "I see this is the new subject. Crawly I assume, yes?" Beelzebub spoke up as Crowley corrected her, "It's CROWLEY. Not Crawly." "Does it matter? You're a snake so you always crawl everywhere, therefore, Crawly." Crowley hissed as Adam intervened by speaking up, "So! Now that the teleporter and lighting sisters are back, what will happen to the stronghold group?" "They will keep going on, and that is all I will tell you, demon," Beezlebub bluntly spoke before Lily went over to Crowley and stuck out her hand, smiling. "Uh, hello?" Crowley asked, confused on why she isn't saying anything. Crowley hestitated with shaking her hand, but Lily smiled wider before doing something with her hands making Crowley confused, but thankfully Adam was next to him, so he took notice real quick and spoke for Lily, "My name is Lily, it is nice to meet you. Are you new here?" Crowley looked at Adam and was about to ask why he said that, but looked back at the teal haired woman with the yellow eyes. "My name is Crowley, and yes, I am new?" He was unsure, until Lily signed something else with her hands making Crowley even more confused. "It is nice to meet you Crowley. I hope we get to become good friends and hopefully I can teach you how to understand what I'm saying with the need of a translator. Thank you Adam for helping me talk to Crowley," Adam spoke before replying to Lily, "You're welcome Lily. He's still new to everything." Crowley covered his face with his tail for being so stupid!

He's been here for two months now and he had no idea how to talk to people! He must be the biggest idiot on the planet! Or, at least, he thought he was. Lily walked off to talk to other subjects, leaving Crowley alone with Adam. Becca came over and whispered to Adam about something before zooming off. "Come on Crowley, I need to go to the restroom and I refuse to leave you alone without a guide who is more sane than the other two," Adam spoke as he started dragging Crowley away. "What about Azira?" Crowley asked, watching Aziraphale and Gabriel fade from view. "He'll be fine, he's a grown man who is soft," Adam told him bluntly before going into the bathroom where they met up with Jake. "What the, you were just-" Crowley got cut off by Jake reminding him, "Illusions." "So Jake, explain the battle plan," Adam ordered as Jake sat on the counter and explained, "I'll be the detraction with two copies, Becca zooms as fast as she can to the security office to disable the power and ghost barriers while you and Crowley hurry to the front to get out of here." "But what about the one TO the office?" "That's where Gabriel comes into play," Jake cockily told as he turned himself into Gabriel with a smug ass grin. "But you said that you'll be the detraction," Crowley reminded as Jake started to stress out a bit as he went back to being himself. "Doesn't mean I can't help Becca! They'll mostly go after the other two copies while I myself will hide in plain sight and shift into Gabriel then we'll be Scot-free!"

"What the hell does Scot-free mean?!" Crowley asked as both Jake and Adam face plamed at the naga's confusion. "Also, I'm not leaving without Aziraphale," Crowley bluntly and stubbornly pointed out which caused Adam to groan before explaining, "You'll have to wait until you're WITH him again by the end of this! You're just going have to go with the plan to get out of this damned place!" "It's all set, I distract with copies, I help Becca into the room so she can fuck shit up, you guys just run RIGHT to the exit and Becca and I will meet up with you guys." Crowley grumbled before getting dragged by the sweater by Adam right out of the bathroom as the copy of Jake came walking in before disappearing while the real Jake repeated the plan to himself. Hard to believe this is Crowley's life right now; having to break out of a prison and not being able to leave with his angel.. well, the bookworm isn't HIS angel, he's just the one who's been nice to him since the beginning of all of this madness.

... This might end up going down like a lead balloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tips to remember!
> 
> 9\. The reason why Rosey's name is spelled Rosey is because her sister, Keya, gave her that name. Really, she was about eight years old when her sister came to the world and she told her mom, "Mom, I have a name for her. Her name is Rosey." "Rosy, that's a lovely--" "No. ROSEY." She spelled it out on a piece of paper. The pronunciation goes like this; Ro-zey. Like you're trying to pop out that Z which isn't there. Think of it like this; "Hey, I'm Michael with a B and I'm scared of insects." "Stop. Where? Where is the B?" "THERE'S A BEE?!"
> 
> 10\. Jake is not the best with stress nor is he the best with planning. He has something planned, but it never works so he wings it by the second half of it all in case things don't work out smoothly. He has tried to escaped about thirteen times if you count this upcoming on. ^^;


	6. Plan "Get The Fuck Outta Here" Is-a Go!

The party was still ongoing, but the subjects who were there were sent to their rooms and right now, Becca, Jake, Adam, Crowley, Lily, Tiffy, and Keya were following Michael who was busy checking her clipboard. Jake looked over his shoulder at Adam, Becca, and Crowley before looking forward then yelling as he dashed off rather quickly. "SO LONG SUCKER!" Hollered Jake who had suddenly turned into three copies. Michael growled as she started to chase after him after pressing a button on that strange device on her hip. "She paged for backup, won't be long until Jake is brought back into their room, girls, go on ahead, I'll be taking Crowley to his room," Adam spoke in a firm voice as Keya glared at him as he stared blankly at her. She hummed in agreement before leading the two girls to their room with Becca behind them. One getting through the door where they get separated into a hallway with more rooms, Becca turned into a ball and went into the panel next to the door and locked the door and slammed it shut. Becca came back out and went into her "physical" form. "That'll keep those guys locked!" Becca cheered as Crowley was about to ask why they couldn't come, but said something else, "We can't just leave them!" "And we can't bring them either. We can't risk this one chance to escape, they'll lock us up and they'll torture you more and keep you away from Aziraphale. Do you want to risk that?" Adam asked him as Crowley wrapped his serpent tail around his arm, unsure of what to say, he wanted to help everyone here, you can't just leave people you're not close to! Especially if they're kind or if they're children, but.. he did not want to be locked up without someone he can trust just a bit.

"Fine. Let's go," Crowley spoke as Adam looked at Becca who formed into a ball and was ready to zoom off. "You know what to do, Bec. Cause some chaos!" Adam ordered as Becca said "yes sir!" before zooming off. Adam grabbed Crowley's hand and started to run with Crowley slithering as fast as he could to keep up with Adam. "Keep up! We need to get to the exit!" Adam yelled to Crowley as he let go of his hand, leaving Crowley alone. Crowley kept slithering as fast as he could to keep up with Adam, it wasn't until Adam grabbed Crowley's wrist and pinned him to the wall so suddenly causing Crowley to suddenly tense up and feel the hair on his neck stand up. "Wha-" "Be quiet," Adam whispered as running came running by. Crowley bit his tongue to prevent any sound of whimpers and fear to escape. A couple of workers ran down the hall from the side they were hiding behind. When they went by and their footsteps fading into nothing, Adam released Crowley and kept running with Crowley, but Crowley's mind was going wild. "What the fuck just happened?! Why did he have to get that close?!" Crowley thought to himself as he remembered how Adam kept him pinned, it made Crowley's crawl from being disturbed, but it wasn't long because he knew it was for both of their safety and so they can escape this madhouse. Meanwhile, Jake was rushing down the hall before turning a corner and hid while breathing heavily, trying to calm his breathing. "Calm down, *Jaclyn. You need to keep running to the office to help Becca. Deep breath," Jake told himself as he breathed in before exhaling before looking at his hands and clinching them closed as a warm orange glow came from his hands and eyes as his appearance started to change into the idiot boss male named Gabriel Hamm.

Jake looked up and raised his arm and made another copy of himself, grunting slightly from the amount of illusions being used, but Jake kept pushing himself. He finished before looking at the copy then pointing his head towards the hallway while ordering the copy, "Lead them away from the exit." The copy nodded and took off while Jake, disguised as Gabriel, walked off to the security office and managed to get there, but just then, the door opened showing a guard. "Oh! Mr. Hamm! Sorry, but I have to go help the others catch that boy! Excuse me!" The guard stammered out before running off, the door closing behind him, but Jake caught it with his foot before pushing it open and going in then going to the main board, looking at the keys and buttons. Jake hummed in thought before he started to press buttons, unsure of what does what. He pressed one button that turned off the lights, but he pressed it again, knowing that'll help later, he pressed the monitors button, cutting out all video feed which made him nod while grinning. He pressed two more that plays cartoons for some reason and another that plays jazz music, then he finally pressed the containment field button. A ball came zooming in before going into a computer. Becca's face appeared on the monitor and asked while making a dizzy eyed face, "Did I break through the barrier?" "No, that was me, I took down the barrier AKA field. Are you going to be good?" Jake asked as Becca snapped out of it and started tampering with some things and spoke as her eyes started to show code. "Yes, I'll be fine! Power is going to turn off in eight minutes! You better hurry! I'll stay back," before Becca could finish, Jake yelled, "No! We've gone this far, this was my plan... I'll stay back and make sure I'll take the fall for you guys. You leave with the other two!" Becca's eyes went back to a ghastly white as she looked at Jake. "Jake, I refuse for you to stay behind! I'll do it and I'll figure out a way to get to you guys!"

"Becca, don't fight me on this! We both know you'll be trapped her. Please... go," Jake begged as Becca remained quiet before exiting the computer and hugging Jake and whispered to him, "Be safe, mi amigo. My pray is with you." Becca flew out of the room once turning into a ball of light with that same mark that rested on her right cheek. Jake looked at the lever as he started leading the copies back to where he is. Jake released the stress of the disguise he has on before leaving the room and stood in front of the room, glad he didn't turn off the lights, but did cut out the video feed from recording. Crowley and Adam were getting to the exit, hiding as they heard a copy run by with a few workers after him, trying to cut the copy off. "What is that idiot doing?" Adam asked in a whisper as Crowley took the chance and took off, slithering quickly and saw a pipe going up to the ceiling. "This way!" Crowley called out as Adam growled in annoyance before running after him. Crowley grabbed the pipe and started to climb up until getting to the pipe on the ceiling and wrapping his tail around it and started climbing across while Adam looked up and was shocked. Crowley looked physically incapable of doing something so athletic, but he was light so he would be able to hang, but he would need upper body strength, so maybe that's another serpent perk. "Adam, jump!" Crowley called from up above which caused Adam to look forward and see a copy running so he jumped up and ended up getting grabbed by Crowley's tail and pulled up and held him close while Adam held on for dear life. Crowley kept holding Adam as Adam wrapped his legs around the pipe, surprised that it's holding both of their weight. Men came running down, not bothering to pay any attention to Crowley and Adam. The two males came down and kept going onward until they got to the exit which was like the entrance of a office building with two separate staircases going up and then a pay toll. "Crowley, can you get over this and help me over?" Adam asked as he tried to jump over since underneath these tolls was plastic to block anyone trying to get pass. "Of course," said Crowley as he went over it before grabbing Adam's arms and helping him climb over. Just then, a ball of light came flying by then taking the shape of Becca.

"Where's Jake?" Adam asked as Crowley looked at the way they came from. "Jake is staying behind. He'll take the fall for us. I tried to talk him out of it, but... his planned worked thus far," Becca spoke, looking down. "We have to go back for him," Adam exclaimed, not wanting to leave a man behind, but Crowley stopped him, looking forward. "Do you really want to risk it? He said for us to go on without him. I'm sure he has something planned. If it doesn't go well, he has angel and Gabriel," Crowley spoke with a firm hold which shocked both Adam and Becca, but they looked at each other before looking at Crowley and nodding. "Right. But we can't just go out the front, they'll be guards there, waiting for us," Becca noted as Crowley looked around, his yellow eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark with a small glint from his glasses. "There's a vent to the side, Becca can you," Crowley was about to ask, but Becca flew right towards the gate and zoomed to bolt to bolt, unscrewing it until the vent came off which Adam was quick to catch before setting aside. "Adam, go first, I'll go next to hold the vent in place while Becca screws it back on and follows. Sounds good?" Crowley asked them and they nodded. Adam started to crawl through as Crowley grabbed the vent with the end of his tail before going after then getting stopped by the vent. Becca started screwing in the bolts before Crowley released and started going through with Becca floating in the wall. "How do you go through walls Bec? X-ray vision?" "Nope! It's just wall so it's a guessing game!" "That's reassuring," Crowley thought to himself as they kept going. Meanwhile while they're escaping, Jake was found and thrown into the room Crowley had been in. There waiting was Aziraphale and Gabriel, looking "disappointed". "Where are the others?" Gabriel asked as Jake looked to the side, not answering which caused Sandalphon to growl and clinch his hand around the riding crop he had brought from his office. "Jake, you're going have to tell us. I don't want you to get hurt," Aziraphale spoke with concern in his voice, but keeping up the disappointed tone.

"I won't tell you, I'm sorry Mr. Sheen," Jake whispered as Aziraphale was about to say something, but Sandalphon already brought down his *crop onto Jake's back causing him to cry out in pain, falling to the ground, holding himself up with his forearms. "Sandalphon! That is not necessary!" Aziraphale fought back, stepping in front of Jake to block him. "Out of the way, bookworm! He deserves this! We should have never given you *your own group! This wouldn't have happened! You're WEAK, you show too much love and you care for them too damn much! You need to punish them when the time is needed and right now it's needed!" Aziraphale stood his ground, not moving from Jake as Sandalphon glared Aziraphale right in the eyes. "I won't let you hurt them. I will not let you treat him the way YOU treat the others!" Aziraphale fought back, feeling his wings move in reaction of the anger raising in him, but Aziraphale clinched his hands shut, trying to control himself. "Sandalphon, do listen to him. He doesn't," Gabriel got cut off by Sandalphon pushing Aziraphale to the side causing Gabriel to catch him as Aziraphale stumbled before turning around to see Sandalphon kick Jake down. Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale's face and held it into his chest as Gabriel looked at the horror, unable to stop his wrath. Cries of pain, screams of bloody murder, and sobs of agony filled the air with kicks and whipping sounds, all Aziraphale could do was cry, disappointed that he couldn't keep Jake safe. Gabriel was holding strong for Aziraphale and not interfering, knowing that Sandalphon will do something else, he could only hold Aziraphale so he could stop him and take the beating. This was not how things were suppose to go here... this was torture,

**this was hell.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tips to remember!
> 
> 11\. Jaclyn AKA Jake is GENDERFLUID! His, her, their gender changes depending how how stressed they're are and when they're feeling brave and fearless or just when they're feeling like it.
> 
> 12\. I heard that Sandalphon, the bold man with sand in his ass, smite people down back in the day so I thought I'll bring that bit in by giving him a riding crop! I know, not the best choice, BUT what can you expect? I haven't watched(or read) Good Omens, I only know bits and pieces, and I heard that piece of information. How else will he keep his group in line? Sadly, with violence.
> 
> 13\. "Your own group" was taken inspiration from Pink Diamond(from Steven Universe) wanting her own colony, but only, Aziraphale didn't throw fits or tantrums, he worked hard, and he did everything he could to help. As you may have guessed, he wanted his own group to keep a group safe from the others(like Michael and Sandy asshole). Thankfully, "luck" gave him Crowley and a Haven retired which means Becca and Adam were given to Aziraphale to "cause hell", but they're sweet and were perfectly okay... except for the fact that Adam was slightly rude at times and Becca did pranks while Jake tried to run for it the week before the group was formed. Thankfully he took Jake in before he went and joined anyone else's group. So, yaaay Aziraphale is a sweetheart!


	7. Loneliness and PAIN!

It has been ten hours since Adam, Becca, and Crowley escaped the facility and made it far into the woods that surround the place except the dirt road that had guards. Adam had thankfully led Becca and Crowley into a cave after they hid in the trees from a couple of guards looking for them. Crowley held Aziraphale's sweater close to him, thinking about how they escaped and how it played out, he still can't believe they made it! But, Crowley felt guilty for leaving behind the others; Lily, Tiffy, and Keya could have gone with them and escaped, they could have found Keya's sister and helped her escape as well! They could have gone back for Jake and helped him, but it would have risked them all, and he could have gone back for the angel he called friend, he could have helped that Gabriel guy who was decent, but.. they left without them. It honestly didn't help that Adam and Becca were calm about this whole ordeal. Crowley pushed up his glasses before looking off to the side to see Adam punching a tree then to the left to see Becca floating around, playing with sticks. Crowley looked away from them and got lost in thought about what could be happening to Jake, he could be getting punished, tested, restraint, drained, isolated, or worse; killed. Crowley wished he never went out of his home, but he's glad he did, otherwise, none of this would have happened! He would be living the same boring life, locked behind doors and that vine window he's struggled to rid of his whole life, and he would still be stuck with his mother, his mother's mate, and his little brother. The grunting from Adam whom was still punching and kicking the shit out of trees was starting to get to him so he started to hiss, his hair standing on end before he finally snapped. He got up from sitting on his tail and stood tall while glaring Adam's way before shouting, "Would you stop that?! I'm over here trying to think of how to save Jake's ass while you're over there acting nonchalant! Same goes with you too Becca!"

Adam stopped and turned around, glaring right back, no fear showing in his once grayish blue eyes was pitch black with red right smack in the center of them, but Crowley stood tall. "You don't THINK I'm trying to think? Jake is my friend as much as he annoys the living shit out of me! I'm just as worried as you are, but there is nothing we can do! We have to lay low and wait for the right moment to strike back to free Jake! You have no idea what they'll do when they know we're striking back the same day we escaped. We'll be DEAD. Becca will be confined since she can't die. Get your shit together and calm the fuck down. Jake wouldn't want us fighting nor would Sheen," Adam spoke, his voice firm and held strong and loud without screaming. Becca got up and stood between the two. "Calm down, both of you! Adam, your demon is showing, Crowley, you need to remember why you escaped; your family. Remember?" Both Adam and Crowley backed down and sighed. She was right, Crowley did escaped so he can reunite with his family, but he didn't want to leave so soon. Hopefully he can talk to his mother to let him leave and live his life. "Listen, This is Jake, Mr. Sheen and Mr. Hamm we're talking about here. They'll most likely make sure that he won't be hurt! And I'm sure, right now, they're working out a way to get out of there with Jake. For now, we lay low here. Adam, get a fire started, Crowley, you know which berries are poisonous, right?" "Of course I do, I had to learn thanks to the berries and fruit that grew inside my home," Crowley answered as Becca spoke, "I'll be on watch. Get work. NOW," Becca ordered and like a puppet on strings, they got right to it. Adam took down a tree he had kicked and punched, Crowley went out to find berries and fruit for them to eat, while Becca followed Crowley to keep watch. Crowley shivered from the cold breeze that came back before taking off the sweater that was given to him and placed the berries in it so he can carry it easier and get more. "It was nice of Mr. Sheen to give you his sweater," Becca noted as Crowley smiled and spoke out loud, "Yeah. He sure can be an angel in the best way possible."

Becca laughed before teasing, "You like him, Crowley." Crowley made an unknown sound as he faced Becca with a pink tint across his face. "I don't like him! He's just a good friend!" "You're such an *awkward teenager," Becca teased more as Crowley groaned, looking away and went back to picking berries. He placed them all in the sweater and pulled all ends together to make the sweater look like a sack. Crowley started slithering after Becca who was leading him back to the cave, until they heard a snap and talking causing Becca and Crowley to freeze before looking behind them. "Crowley, run!" Becca yelled which made Crowley panic and slither as fast as he could, but he was being weighed down by the berries. "Leave the berries behind!" Becca yelled as she went *into Crowley causing Crowley to yelp in shock as he had zero control of his body. Crowley's body dropped the sweater before slithering as fast as it could. "No!" Crowley yelled, trying to regain control so he can go back for Aziraphale's tartan pattern sweater, but it was effortless. A guard came walking by and found the discarded sweater and berries and grabbed the sweater that had dirt on it. "Hey, I found that fat man's sweater." "The one he wears all the time? I'm sure they'll love this," a voice chipped in through the walkie the guard spoke into. The guard stuffed it into a bag before walking forward to look for any trace of the runaway subjects, but saw no trail. They started heading back to report back of the findings. Beccley AKA Becca controlling Crowley, made it back to Adam whom had a fire going and Adam shot up and asked, "Crowley, where's Becca?" Becca came out of Crowley's body which caused him to fall to the ground, shivering. "Right here. There was a guard, looking for us. We ended up leaving the berries behind." "And Aziraphale's sweater," Crowley wheezed out as he crawled over to the fire and laid near by it, coiling into a ball. "I'm sure Sheen will understand that we had to leave it. I'll go out and get food, you both stay here."

Adam, you can't go out there alone!" Becca exclaimed as Adam looked back at her and replied, "Don't worry. I'm not planning on dying today. Not yet at least." Adam walked out of the cave, leaving Becca and a freezing Crowley. Becca sat in the air, staying by Crowley's side as he kept shaking. "I'm sorry you're freezing Crowley. I'm sorry this had to happen to you," Becca whispered, feeling guilty that she made him leave the sweater behind. "It's fine. I'm just freezing, but I'll live," Crowley replied, holding himself while keeping close to the fire. It took an hour or so, but Adam came back with a few fish. "I really should thank my old man for teaching me how to fish without a rod," Adam told himself as Becca cheered happily that Adam brought food while Crowley wearily looked at the fish. "Oh! Right, you never really ate the meat back over there, did you?" Becca asked as Crowley nodded as Adam grabbed some fallen sticks and brought them over before stabbed them right through the fish then placing them by the fire so they'll cook. "No, I didn't touch it, I only ate the fruit and veggies. I wasn't really fond on the thought of eating meat, not even mice even though my mother said I'd have to eat one day." "Ew, mice," Becca spoke out loud, not liking the idea of someone eating a mouse. "My thought exactly, so I only ate fruit." "Well too bad, we're going have to eat what we can, so suck it up skinny noodle," Adam bluntly noted as Crowley glared at the demon in front of him who was putting in more wood for the fire. "I guess," Crowley muttered as slieance filled the air until Becca started to hum a strange melody as Adam muttered something making Crowley look between the two, confused by the two until Adam started to sing clearly, "He said, "Will you defeat them? Your demons and all of the non-believers, the plans they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade"."

Adam kept singing to himself as Becca sung along while Crowley just sat there, confused by the two. He had zero clue about what was happening and it made him feel dumb for not knowing what was going on. Back over in the facility, Jake was in a white padded room, too bright for anyone to handle, and chained up by Sandalphon's orders, alone in the room with a window right above the room, facing down at Jake whom was staring down at his lap, his legs crossed and not moving. Behind the window was Sandalphon, Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel, watching Jake. "Do you really think this is the best way to get answers out of him and the best form of punishment?" Uriel asked, hands behind her back while her head is held up, but her eyes down casting onto the poor illusionist. "It was Jake who allowed three people to escape thanks to his magic, he will be held here until next season. Aziraphale is to have zero contact with Jake," Michael spoke with a firm tone, but Gabriel intervened by saying, "What if he gets sick? It is Aziraphale's job to take care of medical problems. He was, after all, *Raphael's best student in medicine." Uriel and Michael looked at each other before speaking, "We agree that Aziraphale will tend to Jake when he is sick, but it will be you, Gabriel, who will deliver him food. If we manage to get some kind of information out of him, you'll be *promoted to an arch Haven with us." Gabriel looked over at them with shock. Him? Sure, this was his dream, but.. it felt wrong. He didn't want this. He knows if Raphael was still here, he would say something and bring it up with the main head of Haven, the boss, and command that they release those who still have so much to live for. Gabriel swallowed down his nervousness and spoke in a professional tone of voice, "Thank you, it means so much to know I will be given a chance to join in higher ranks."

The door opened causing the four to turn around and face a guard, holding a certain tartan sweater. "Ms. Michael, I found this," the guard spoke as they walked over and handed the sweater over to the woman. She examined it before asking, "Isn't this Aziraphale's sweater?" Gabriel took it carefully and looked at the inside of the collar to see the name Aziraphale "Feral" Sheen stitched in. "Yes, this is Aziraphale's, but he gave it to the naga named Crowley due to the fact he was freezing and he's cold blooded like an actual snake. Where did you find this?" Gabriel asked the guard who removed their helmet to reveal their messy white hair that is slightly dirty, a couple of wrinkles, and black eyes. "I was out searching the east forest wing for those runaways and found that ugly sweater that belonged to that fat man, Aziraphale," he spoke as Gabriel held back his words as he clinched Aziraphale's sweater. "Thank you for reporting back to us Hastur," Sandalphon spoke as the man known as Hastur smiled before leaving the room. "Bring in Aziraphale," Sandalphon ordered Gabriel who looked at him and asked, "Because of his sweater which he gave to Crowley?" "No. Because we may not need to keep that troublesome magic brat here. He'll be sent out with Aziraphale to find them and bring them back. If they do not return within twenty-four hours, you will go after them," Sandalphon told Gabriel who instantly thought, "This is our chance. We leave, and we take them far from here, back to their homes. This was perfect." "Yes sir," Gabriel responded before leaving to get Aziraphale. This was going perfect.

Crowley sneezed which caused Adam to look up at the cold blooded serpent before stripping off his jacket and tossing it to Crowley, leaving him with a short sleeved shirt he has. "Put that on, it'll keep you warm," Adam told Crowley as stood up and went to look outside to keep an eye out for anyone. "I think someone is finally starting to grow up psychically," Becca noted as Crowley put on Adam's coat while watching the fish cook. "I get that he isn't eleven years old anymore, but what do you mean by that?" "What I mean is that his demon side could finally be recovering from that incident with the testing," Becca told Crowley was still confused. "Alright, Adam was there for eight years, he was brought in by his adopted father whom his mother married shortly after his birth father's death, don't ask how I know, I'll be killed. He stayed here at the age of eleven obviously and was alone. As you know, I look like this, hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a puffy sweater, and portraying as female, my memory is not what it was when I was alive, but I know how our first meeting happened. I was portraying as male and my hair was short, yet my eyes and shirt didn't change. He was sweet and kind, but they harmed him... Sandalphon hurt him badly. It was him and Michael who caused him to stop growing, but it Sandalphon who inflected the most damage on that poor boy. He would get angry about Adam not showing anything demonic or showing his true potential... so he tried to forcefully with Michael's help... it didn't work. But now, almost his ninth year and almost his birthday, he's finally free. I just hope he can find his mom or find somewhere where he'll be happy," Becca spoke, smiling while looking at Adam.

"What about you?" Crowley asked which made Becca look at him, her eyes looking rather sadly while that ghastly white in them were forever white. "What about me? Nothing I can do about my life, it ended, and I still cannot find peace. I know, one day, when everything is over and we're all safe, I'll find my own peace or head back here and do everything in my power to restore this place back to it's former purpose; to home and help those like us, but mostly to home us. We weren't meant to be test subjects, we were meant to go here and find our new home. For example, I would have come here way before and still be living here and greeting new "brothers" and "sisters" who are like us! But years passed and well.. people ended up leaving this world and new people came. I started to feel lonely, but I couldn't leave because one, they wanted to know everything about ghosts, two, I had to be there to keep them safe. But I knew, that I had to do something about all of this. I knew I had to leave. I would have stayed back, I was willing to stay back, but Jake told me to go. Jake is my best friend, someone who understood me and was going to stay by my side even after death. But back to the main point, I'll just do what I feel like it right."

"Hey, the fish should be done, time to eat," Adam spoke as he started walking back over then sitting down on the ground and grabbed a cooked fish and giving it to Crowley before grabbing one himself and eating it while Crowley eyed his before taking one bite out of it. Crowley's eyes sparkled at the wonderful taste in his mouth. Fish was good. Fish is good. A better taste then mice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tips to remember!
> 
> 14\. In chapter three, I remembered Jake said, "Until Adam came in." Which he meant, "Until Adam came into my life." He thought he was crazy until he saw how angry he could get. Jake was new and only a week until, you know, Aziraphale took him into his group that had only Adam and Becca. Jake didn't really feel like the oddball out anymore.
> 
> 15\. He is an awkward teen. Beauty of a grown man and body of a serpent, but he's still a teenager. Do note that I'm TRYING to draw a teenage Crowley who is just as handsome as classic, but still an awkward teenager(maybe a small pimple because that's classic teenage horror. XD)
> 
> 16: Classic ghost possession, but only happens when it is crucial and extremely terrified.
> 
> 17\. Raphael was part of the Haven team until a certain event occurred, but Raphael was the one who taught new employees with medicine and the best when it came to caring for newcomers. Aziraphale was his best student and they were blood brothers with Gabriel, sworn to stay loyal and true to each other, no matter what, which is why Gabriel didn't hesitate to comfort Aziraphale when it came to Jake getting hurt and why Gabriel helped as best he could.
> 
> 18\. In this AU, Gabriel isn't a big shot "cocky CEO" type of man, he's kind as said in the tags. The big shot is Sandalphon(which is why he wasn't asked about him beating Jake up). Michael is his right hand gal, Uriel is the left hand.


	8. Hitting The Road to Find Home.. Where IS Home?

The sun had set, Crowley was full of fish, Becca was keeping look out while Adam was out of the cave, went off somewhere. "Where did Adam go?" Crowley asked as she responded with, "For the eighteenth time Crowley, I don't know. He just said he's going out for a bit to get something. I'm worried, but I know if I leave you here, you won't know who to trust, we're we're going have to just sit tight until he gets back then we find the right time to save Jake's sorry butt." Crowley hummed as he stayed near the fire to remain warm. "I'm sorry this is a long on you Crowley. No sixteen year old should be reduced to hiding out in the forest as a wanted person." "It's the most I've ever done in my life Becca. It's nice knowing you guys. And yes, maybe it's not right for someone my age to be like this, but I don't mind it. It's an adventure and.. uh," Crowley tried think of a term of how things are going right now. "Roller coaster of twists and turns?" "I don't think that's the saying, but yes, it's like that, I guess." Becca chuckled before a snap of a twig came from behind Becca when she turned to face Crowley. Becca turned back around and stood tall while Crowley curled up into a ball, scared of what might happen. "Becca! Adam! Crowley! Where are you guys?!" A familiar voice rang out causing Becca to lower her defense just a little, still ready for anything. "Jake?" Crowley asked in a whisper as Becca looked at Crowley and said, "Crowley, you're not going to like this, but grab that log of water and put out the fire," Becca told Crowley causing Crowley to do as told, making him try to retain as much heat as he could, but it was useless, the only thing keeping him warm was Adam's jacket.

A body fell over from behind a bush, brown hair covered in sticks and leaves, and light skins slightly muddy, and green eyes looking up at Becca. "Bec!" Jake exclaimed happily as he got up while Becca stared down at him, slightly calm at the sight, but asked, "Who are you?" Jake looked confused before answering, "Jaclyn-Jake Chessur, also known as shitty idiot whom you call magic cat, even though it's not magic, just really strong illusions that I studied most of my life time before my older sisters did, then I finally figured out how to conger these illusions which was by befriending and keeping close bonds which makes them powerful and real as my fucking idiotic actions in twenty o'eight when I was twelve years old during my brother's first birthday and we had a clown themed birthday and so I decided to do what was awesome which was make a clown balloon come to life, but it went wrong and I lost control until I stopped and saw the horror in everyone's eyes along with my brother's cries filling the air which led me into running away," Jake rambled on and on which caused Becca to lower herself to Crowley's side who slithered over to watch Jake have a mental break down by retelling his tale and reliving the memory. "Jake?" Becca asked while Jake kept going on and on about how the clown balloon started eating children and had to be popped by his mothers in order to save those kids who ended up getting squeaky voices. "Jake!" Becca called out causing Jake to snap out of it and ask, "Yes?" "Thank you for telling us that, but now tell us this, how did you escape?!" Jake smacked his forehead and spoke, "Oh shit! I forgot to tell you guys! Sheen and I were released to find you guys!" Crowley's head perked up as he lunged forward, looking down at Jake thanks to standing tall on his tail. "Angel's with you?" He asked, his eyes filled with happiness and joy.

"Angel?" Jake asked causing Crowley to back off and try to make up an excuse while his face is burning red from embarrassment. "You know! Since he's an angel and all so it's clever to call him "angel"!" Becca chuckled as Jake raised an eyebrow as rustling came from the bushes along with heavy breathing. "Jake, did you, oy vey, find them?" A tired voice asked as Aziraphale came into view, panting and exhausted while Jake looked over and answered, "Yes, I found Becca and your dear Crowley." Aziraphale looked up and saw Crowley and smiled which caused his to flutter in the most magical away possible. "Crowley, can you please explain to me why the guards found my sweater that I lent to you out here in the middle of nowhere, abandoned?!" Aziraphale asked, his smile gone which caused Crowley to fall back to Earth before answering, "I was gathering berries so we could eat them, but Becca can't hold physical objects and I can only hold so much, so I thought it would be a wise idea, but then we ended up hearing someone so we ran off.. well, Becca possessed me and ran off in my body, which made her leave the sweater. I tried to go back for it." "Sorry," Becca spoke up as Aziraphale looked away and said, "You are forgiven for now, but don't think I won't forgive you so easily next time, my dear boy." Crowley's heart cracked from how cold he sounded just now. Crowley knew he should have gone back for the sweater and risk his own life.

"Where is Adam?" Aziraphale asked Becca while Crowley was leaning on a tree, feeling his heart clinch in pain from Aziraphale's words while Jake listened in to Aziraphale and Becca. "I don't know, he went off somewhere, but tell us why you need to find us?" Aziraphale cut Jake off by saying, "We were sent out to find you and nothing more. But we must leave this place, Gabriel will follow us from behind after twenty four hours." Becca glared into Aziraphale's eyes while Aziraphale was nervous from how close she was, but then Becca grinned before flying up into the air, but not above the trees. "Then let's go! This place is killing us and Crowley's going freeze to death!" Becca exclaimed as Jake shushed her causing her to cover her mouth with a stupid grin. "What about Jake?" Crowley asked, getting off the tree trunk. "We either wait for him or we go out and look for him," Jake answered as Becca looked at Jake then glanced behind him before looking back at Jake, still grinning. Crowley raised a brow and looked to see Adam, holding three bags and wearing one on his back. Adam raised a finger to his lips to tell Crowley to not say a word and Crowley listened as he looked back at Adam and Aziraphale. "Right, so we split into groups, Becca with me and Aziraphale goes by himself and Crowley stays here! Now let's go find Adam!" Jake spoke as he turned around only to bump into Adam and stumbling backwards and looking at Adam who is smirking. "Sup dude," Adam greeted as Jake growled while glaring at the demon.

"Oh! Adam, you're safe!" Aziraphale noted as he hugged Adam, smiling while Adam squeaked from surprise and from the blonde's strength. Adam managed to get away and keep his cool even though he was trying to remember how to breathe. "Gabriel will be following us after twenty four hours?" "Yes, that is right. Sandalphon wants that to go, and I will admit, he is ah.. what's the word?" "A prick!" Becca exclaimed as Jake chuckled. "No, not that one, a bit dim when it comes to choices." "And how he became the boss for Haven besides the actual boss, I'll never know. Anyway, shall we? I got three extra bags, two are fill with food and warm clothes and another that is empty, but can be used for books and weapons in case something happens," Adam spoke as he handed Crowley and Jake a bag and Jake put the bag on his back while Crowley was slightly confused and follow suit. "This feels like a death trap," Crowley noted, feeling the weight of the bag effect him while Jake noted, "You'll get use to it after a month or so. Just like school." "I've never been to school!" Crowley hissed out as Becca, Adam, and Jake mutter, "Lucky asshole." "Aw, school was amazing," Aziraphale sadly spoke up before Becca cheered, "Let's go! ONWARD TO NEVERLAND!" "Onward to a new place, you idiot." Becca looked down before follow Adam who gave Aziraphale the empty bag while he Jake and Aziraphale next with Crowley following as well, doing his best to keep up with the four. 

They had walked but a mile when Crowley asked, "So where are we exactly?" "Middle of nowhere, traveling to the nearest town to get a map of where we are unless Aziraphale--" "Nope. Never. I can't trade my flip phone," Aziraphale cut Jake off which caused him to groan. "We're doing this right. We don't need technology to guide us on the road. Besides, don't you know where we are Mr. Sheen?" Becca asked which made the blonde think before answering, "Based in Utah, it's a small place off grid, but we're heading towards Price to get more supplies. It'll take a bit to get there, but the trip will be worth it. "Utah?" Crowley asked, not sure of where that is. "Crowley, you don't know Utah or anywhere like that. Care to tell us what you do know?" "Besides knowing that this isn't my home, nope! Angel, wasn't there a file about where I came from?" "We have a file that is up to date from the moment you were found. You came from Grease." Jake stopped in his tracks and stared at Crowley who is far, FAR from home. "Grease? Is it nearby?" Crowley asked as Aziraphale swallowed the lump in his throat before walking onward while shouting, "No dilly dallying! We need to get a move on!" "Aziraphale! That didn't answer my question!" Crowley called out as he follow after Aziraphale while the other three just watched the two walk further ahead of them. "Ya know, Mr. Sheen is like an angel, but the worst one possible with a 8% bastard side while Crowley is a terrible demon who asks too many questions and is at heart, a nice person. It'll be weird if they were in an alternate reality where they're an angel and a demon and Crowley wasn't a naga but looked like a person with the same eyes and such and we all had diffrent roles in their life," Becca spoke causing Jake to say, "Becca, you're crazy and a ghost. Your head is all over the place."

"Yeah, you're right," Becca cheered as her head rolled off and floated right next to her while Jake and Adam shivered at the sight of her head floating off. "Stop doing that!" "Neva!"


	9. Hidden in Plain Sight... NOT!

They made it to town after some walking and complaining from Crowley and Jake while Becca hid in Aziraphale's backpack as a ghost orb. "Alright, we're here in Price. Just follow my lead," Aziraphale told them as Jake said, "Wait, we don't have to sneak around like a bunch of escaped convicts, unless you're referring to demon boy and Crowley. You can always ask for my help since I'm not limited as much as I was before Crowley showed up." "Jake, I don't want you hurting yourself," Aziraphale's voice had concern and his face bore concern for Jake. "I'm not a kid! I'm twenty four years old dammit! I can make my own choices! And I choose to appropriate their appearance!" "My appearance is fine!" Adam thought to himself as saw the warm glow of the orange coming off of Jake. "Jake, calm down!" Becca exclaimed as Jake was fuming until seeing the truth by looking at his hands and closing his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm down. "I'm calm," Jake snarled out, his fists still beating with an orange glow. "You can go ahead and change my appearance. I'm sure people wouldn't feel safe by seeing a man with a snake tail," Crowley spoke which gained everyone's attention. Crowley looked nervous, but brave. "Are you sure?" Aziraphale asked Crowley, going to him and holding his hand to make sure Crowley felt safe. Crowley looked Aziraphale in the eyes and saw him in a heavenly glow thanks to his hair looking like a halo, it made Crowley feel safe in a way. "I'm sure," Crowley said with confidence before pulling away from Aziraphale and standing strong and tall. "Be warned, I haven't done this in awhile," Jake noted as he turned his full on attention on Crowley. Aziraphale pulled Adam and Becca back and watched as Jake slowly turned Crowley's serpent tail into a pair of human legs. Jake grunted in pain until he finished and fell to the ground, passed out from using too much of his ability.

"What's that thing between my legs?" Crowley asked as Aziraphale was looking away along with Becca while Adam was refusing to look down. "Crowley, I'll tell you later. Follow me," Adam said as he led Crowley off somewhere while Crowley wobbled, trying to figure out these dang legs, but fell. Aziraphale covered his eyes, refusing to look down and have a gay panic attack. Thankfully, Adam had helped Crowley up and led him off. "That was something," Becca said as Aziraphale was dying inside. Thankfully Crowley came back with clothes on, the shirt was a good fit, but the pants were slightly big since he was skinny and the shoes were good too. "Come on, we can make it to my apartment," Aziraphale noted as he led the way after picking up Jake while Becca hid in his backpack. Crowley had Adam's help with walking. It was still early in the morning and there weren't any people out. "Are towns normally this quiet?" Crowley asked as Aziraphale said, "No. Town's aren't quiet like this. It's just early morning." "If it were, then there wouldn't be states and countries and we'd all have our own land or something," Becca noted as Adam rolled his eyes. They thankfully made it to Aziraphale's apartment and Aziraphale shivered at the thought of the place, he hasn't been here, not since the incident. Aziraphale opened the door and allowed everyone to go in before carrying Jake inside and closing the door after him. "Alright, make yourselves at home," Aziraphale said as Becca came out and zoomed all over the place before stopping in the kitchen. "Waffles!" Becca exclaimed before rustling came after. Aziraphale placed Jake on the couch before going to Adam and Crowley who sat on two separate chairs.

"How long are we going to stay here? We have to keep moving," Adam noted as Aziraphale answered, "We'll be here for a bit before Gabriel comes after us with his car then we'll be on the road again. The first place to go will be finding you home since you were found not too far from Utah then we'll take Jake home to his family then Becca then finally Crowley." "Are you sure? Getting Jake home first is important. He's strong, but he has sisters who miss him along with a mother and father, and not to mention, his little brother knows nothing about him." "I'm sure. Besides, you deserve to be free. Just as long as no hellfire comes through and causes problems." "No promises," Adam said just a couple of seconds before Jake groaned. "What happened?" Jake asked as Becca came back with a couple of waffles while saying, "You've been asleep for a century. I'm all that's left." Jake looked at Becca before flipping her off as he said, "Century my ass Beck." Becca gave him the waffles while Crowley was looking around a bit, not sure what anything did. "Adam, I know this is asking a lot, but could you show Crowley around?" "It's not asking too much since Crowley is a kid. But if I have to help him go to the bathroom, then I'm out of that. A nineteen year old shouldn't have to help a sixteen year old go to the restroom unless they can't walk or they're disabled." Adam helped Crowley up and had Crowley walk in front of him before following him around to show him the possibilities of what to do. "Hey Sheen, how long are we sticking around here?" Jake asked as Aziraphale replied, "Until Gabriel comes looking for us, we'll pile in his car and we'll be off."

"I'm not so sure about that," Becca said while looking out a window. Aziraphale went to her and looked to see three black vans, one with a black crown dripping ink, another with a balancing scale, and the last one with flames spray painted on. "Shit, we gotta run!" Aziraphale said as Adam and Crowley came back to the living room and asked, "What?" "We have to run, they found us! Gabriel will find us on the road," Aziraphale said as Becca hid in the blonde's backpack who put it on quickly, Adam and Crowley got theirs and Jake got up before holding his head in a daze before shaking it off. "Come on!" Aziraphale went to the other side of the house and opened the window and helped everyone out before shoving his backpack out of the window for Crowley to catch and he did thankfully. Crowley looked inside the small opening to see a shaking Becca. "Don't worry, we'll be alright," Crowley told her as he looked up to see the others making a run for it. Crowley followed after while Aziraphale heard rushed footsteps, heading to his home. Aziraphale looked around a bit before spotting what he was *looking for. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket before going to the window and climbing out of it and following afterwards. Crowley was running, slightly wobbling due to the fact that he never ran because he didn't need to and he wasn't native to the concept of LEGS! "Come on!" Adam called out as he and Jake jumped over a fence causing Crowley to look at it before trying to climb it. "How do you climb with these weird legs?" Crowley asked as Aziraphale caught up, picked Crowley up which shocked Crowley because as far as he knew, Aziraphale wasn't strong. Aziraphale helped Crowley over before climb over himself and running off after grabbing Crowley's hand. This is the second time he and Aziraphale were holding hands. Crowley's heart pounded quick, his face went red and followed his lead.

"This is not how I expected things to turn out!" Adam called out to Aziraphale who replied, "Nor did I! They were suppose to give us twenty four hours and they said nothing about sending out the *Horsemen!" "But where's the forth one?" Jake asked as Crowley heard roaring causing him to look behind and see a van with a skull on front. "Guys! We're not going to be able to out run this guy!" Crowley shouted to them until they saw the flaming car pull in front of them causing the group to turn to the right and rush across the street, but they weren't so lucky, they ended up getting pulled into a van before the door shut. "No!" Aziraphale exclaimed as the car zoomed off faster than the others while a skull bobble head was hanging in front of the dash board. "We were caught by Death," Becca managed out as a voice said, "You were caught by Death's car, but not Death himself." The van keep zooming fast making a demonic screech as it went, Adam looked through the back windows to see the other three Horsemen follow. "The facility is the other way," Adam noted as the voice up front said, "Again, you were caught by Death's car, but not Death HIMSELF." It clicked together- Gabriel had stolen a Horsemen's van and he was being chased down when made the deal null and void. "Gabriel, you.. you! You dumb, sweetheart of a man who I call friend!" "Thanks Azira!" Gabriel replied as everyone relaxed, all but Adam who was keeping watch on the three Horsemen. "Does this thing go any faster?!" "It *does, but if I go faster, it'll be the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars!" "What the fuck is," Jake got cut off as Gabriel hit the gas petal causing everyone to fall over. 

They went way over the speed limit, and had lost the Horsemen for now. "Mr. Hamm, slow down!" Becca shouted and Gabriel did and everyone was done being killed by the speed and felt sick. Aziraphale crawled up front and sat in the seat next to Gabriel. "Thanks for saving us in the nick of time," Aziraphale wheezed out while Gabriel just drove smoothly. They weren't following the deal anymore, so why should the facility? This just got a whole lot worse for not only them, but for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tips to remember
> 
> 19\. What he grabbed was a pocket knife that could heat up. A heating knife, but be known that the pocket knife doesn't burst into flames like the flaming sword.
> 
> 20\. The Horsemen. As we all may know them as The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but in here, they're known as just The Horsemen and their job; capture, torture, bring back to base, and execute when told to kill the target.
> 
> 21\. Famine and Pollution's cars are slow, but are effective when causing damage, War's car is fast as a fire spreed, can take a beating, but has a downside to it- it can't take extreme heat or extreme cold so War's car doesn't go fast, however with Death's car it can go fast since Death happens so quickly, yet it can't take a beating. The first car to be sent out is War to start the haunt then Famine to take the east and sweep the area, Pollution is next to it to let people know not to be around due to the toxic air it can produce, then Death.
> 
> (Sorry for the late update, but I was working on Babysitting Two Ineffable Toddlers, a new story, and I didn't know what to do for this so this happened. Please don't be upset!)


	10. On The Road Again. I Just Hate Being on The Road Again

It was still early morning when Gabriel managed to save Aziraphale, Becca, Adam, Jake, and Crowley from the Four Horsemen, but they have have been driving for a few hours and Crowley was starting to get restless. He wanted to move around, even if he knows he'll fall over with these new legs Jake made for him so he'll blend. He pushed up his glasses and looked around. Adam and Jake were asleep, their heads leaning on each other while Becca was rolling around on the car's floor in her ball form. "Gabriel, where are we going?" "I can't go with you, Aziraphale. I have to hold off anyone who comes this way, anyone who is seeking to harm you and the others," Gabriel said causing Becca to float to Aziraphale's bag on his lap and enter it before shouting, "You don't have to do that Gabriel! Whatever happens, we can handle it together!" "I'm sorry, but I have to stay behind. I'm going to be dropping you all off at the boarder of Colorado. From there, you should be able to get to go on foot. I have to handle the rest with holding the Havens and Daemons. Whatever happens, don't stop walking," Gabriel said as Aziraphale shouted, "No! I refuse to leave you or anyone behind Gabriel!" "Aziraphale, you have no choice but to. If I go with you, they will find you." Aziraphale looked down, his vision blurring from the tears forming. "Gabriel, I cannot lose you. We lost Raphael, I refuse to lose you. You're the last friend I have who knew Raphael, the last one who knew Raphael for who he is."

Gabriel kept driving, feeling guilty about having to leave Aziraphale. "I'm sorry Aziraphale. I will find a way to get back to you and the others. If I don't, just keep moving. You have the others to worry about. Getting them home safely is what's needed most. Promise me you'll keep moving to get them home. Got it?" Gabriel asked as Aziraphale looked at Gabriel and responded, "But I don't know where they came from. I only know that Crowley came from Greece and that Becca was murdered in London. No one allowed me to know where Jake and Adam came from." "And that's where these come in," Gabriel said as he handed Aziraphale four files. "How did?" Aziraphale was about to ask, but Gabriel cut him off, "When you're trusted enough, you get access. Besides, these will help you on your way and returning them home." Aziraphale put three away into his bag before opening one of them up; Adam's file. "Thank you Gabriel. But promise me that when everything is held back and you're free to leave their grasps, you come to get us and help us." "I promise," Gabriel said as he kept driving. Crowley crawled over and asked, "Where are we going?" Aziraphale looked at the naga and answered, "Colorado. That is where we're heading to next. You should take a nap Crowley. We won't be there for another few hours." Crowley wanted to say something, but didn't. "Alright angel," Crowley said, about to crawl away, but ended up getting a kiss on the forehead causing him to freeze and blush. "What is this feeling?!" Crowley thought as he fell down and fainted from the affection he got from Aziraphale. "Aziraphale, you should lead him on like that. Remember, our goal is to get them home."

"I know Gabriel, but he deserves it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be sleeping, he would be restless. But I got him to sleep." Gabriel sighed as he kept driving in silence while Aziraphale read the files with Becca sleeping in his bag. Aziraphale kept reading until he got to Jake's file. He opened it and found information about the young boy... or girl to be correct. "Jake is a female?" Aziraphale asked Gabriel as Gabriel replied, "Yes, Jake is a female, but as Jake admitted, he changed his appearance to hide from everyone he loved. We managed to track down his family in Kansas." Aziraphale kept reading about Jake. "Jake's birth name is Jaclyn?" "Yeah, but Jake begged us to just call him Jake and use he/him pronouns. Sandalphon wasn't keen on it and refused, but everyone else agreed to calling Jake "Jake"." Aziraphale hummed as he kept reading, remembering that Jake had peach blonde hair(at age twenty-two(?)) for awhile before it went back to brown, and seeing updated information about Jake's family. "His parents are dead?" Aziraphale looked up at Gabriel who looked off to the side for a second before looking back at the road. "Yes. They died a four years after Jake ran away at the age of twelve. I don't know the details, but I do know that they were looking for Jake. The only family he has left are his older sisters and little brother. Abby, Emily, and Richard. Abby is twenty-eight, Emily is twenty-seven, Jake as we know is twenty-four, and Richard is eleven."

"His sister fought hard to keep her siblings by her side, and did good. Hopefully they'll know Jake when he returns home to them. But first, you have to get Adam home. Last location of his home?" Aziraphale fumbled before replacing the flies with Adam's and reading it. "His parents old home is in Glenwood Springs, but they moved to who knows where, no track record is traced on them since they moved away. But I'll check around the area for information or if Adam would take the road on his own. Then we'll go to Kansas to find Jake's siblings before making way to Greece," Aziraphale noted as Gabriel hummed in agreement of this motion of returning everyone home. "But what about Becca?" Gabriel asked as Aziraphale looked at Becca who was still asleep. "She can leave if she pleases, but for now, I'm sure she's focused on getting everyone home." The rest of the ride was quiet as the sun started setting. Finally, they got to the end of the road and to the start of Colorado. "Everyone up," Gabriel said as Crowley groaned, not wanting to awaken from his slummer. "I got him," Adam said as he grabbed Crowley and pulled him out onto the cold ground. Crowley yelped before groaning in pain by holding his head. "Thank you for getting us here Gabriel," Aziraphale thanked his best friend who smiled and replied, "It's what friends are for." The two hugged before Gabriel grabbed the gas tank in the back and refilled the car before driving off, leaving the group of five. "So we're camping out here for the night or we're walking the rest of the way?" Jake asked as Aziraphale started walking causing him to groan and follow with Adam and Crowley. This was the true start of their adventure of getting everyone home, safe and sound.

Little did they know, is that there was a hearing piece on Gabriel. He didn't want to follow them, he didn't want them to know everything. He didn't want to follow because he knew that damned place would hurt them still. Thankfully, it didn't pick up much due to Gabriel wearing layers of clothing, but it did pick up the bit about finding information of Adam's family and going to Kansas once Adam gets home. This was not going to be fun. Maybe for the Four Horsemen, the Havens, and the Daemons, but not for the study group or Gabriel or anyone else who will end up getting enveloped in this whole ordeal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# PROLOGUE END. CHAPTER ONE: START

# 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the prologue. Yes. The prologue is ten chapters long. Adventure awaits the study group. And I will admit, I don't remember the little brother's age, I can barely keep up with my notes. I need to get a better notebook and notes so I can keep up. I'm sorry. QwQ


	11. Chapter One: A Feather? Who Dropped This?!

What felt like days, which it was, they finally made it into town. Aziraphale found a nice spot they can hide for the meantime to rest up. "Alright, we need some food in our systems, except for Becca," Adam noted as he took off his pack and started handing out rations, them being energy bars that were terrible, but filling. Crowley didn't want to eat it, but he did anyway. He was still trying to get used to his legs, Becca was mostly hidden in Aziraphale's pack that has clothes and the files on Jake, Adam, Crowley, and Becca. Although, Becca's file was hardly a file. It was the newspaper piece that gave them the knowledge to know she came from London that had her, an old rusted key to who knows where, and tips and theories about ghosts. Besides all of that, there was nothing to really go by on helping Becca, she could just leave if she pleases, but she's sticking around for the long haul it seems. "I'll go ask for information about the Young's, Adam, you come with me and put your hoodie over your head. Jake, you're in charge," Aziraphale said as he got up with Adam before the two left. Becca came out of Aziraphale's backpack and floated around before looking at around the area outside. It was mostly trees, the other side, trees, but there was a river nearby. It's too cold for anyone to handle, Becca looked at the planks of wood around before looking at the old fireplace. Becca floated over to the pieces of wood and looked up to see it was an old staircase that broke. "That's where the wood came from," Becca thought to herself before floating up and gasping at the horror. Two dead bodies, in the middle of the hallway, one male, and one female, both dead. It was clear that the two were dead for a long time. Becca floated over to them and tried to see who they were, but they were so decayed, it's impossible to get a clear facial structure or clear look.

Becca floated into one of the rooms and saw it was meant for a child. A baby to be more specific. Becca went over to a picture frame hung on the blue wall and saw it was an ultrasound. "You'll join our family soon, Alex. Love, mommy & daddy" It was written underneath it. These people were preparing for a child, but were murdered. Becca flew out of the room and into another and saw it was another bedroom. It looked like a child with a wild imagination. Becca flew over to the hanging space ship that was weirdly shaped and beaned in, there Becca saw a tiny figure wearing a suit with a lizard head? Becca floated back down, looking around until their eyes landed on a framed photo. She floated over to it and looked closely at it and saw it was a woman with short blonde hair and soft sun kissed skin and blue eyes and wearing a dress, next to her is a man with black hair and brown eyes, he doesn't seem to stick out like a sore thumb, unless you count his awful haircut. He was a standard guy with an average sense of style. Was probably an A B student growing up. But the child, the child between them looked familiar. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes, a bright smile. A child of the two it seemed. It's funny, the boy AKA the child in the picture almost looked like Adam, only Adam had pale blue eyes, messy blonde hair, small black horns on his hair that are sometimes covered by his hair, and no sense of dressing like a little boy since he was always so focused on getting out with Jake's help. But something about how they stood was so similar. Becca flew out of the room and into another which was just your normal plain bathroom. It wasn't interesting, it was gross, shit everywhere. Not just human, animal as well. And not just any animal, wild and bugs. Flies were in the room, roaches were on the walls, it was just horrible. Thank goodness Becca could not smell anything.

Becca left the room and shivered at what she had just saw. Becca went into the last room on the floor and it was a normal bedroom for two adults, besides the blood covering the back of the door. Becca didn't see much of anything nice or worth looking, so she left and flew up to be greeted with nothing but dust, cobwebs, and a dead mouse. "Nasty," Becca said out loud before going back downstairs and seeing that Jake had made a fire with the fallen planks of wood, old newspapers and magazines. "Nice of you to come back," Jake said to Becca who said, "There's two dead bodies upstairs, a man and a woman." Jake shivered at the thought of seeing dead bodies covered in maggots and flies. "Why do you sound fine about talking about two dead bodies?!" Crowley asked, looking at Becca who floated over with their ponytail slightly floating while their sweater stood in place. Her dead, glossed over ghostly blue eyes stared at Crowley whom's eyes were dilated with fear. "I dunno. I'm just fine with it." "Weirdo," Jake thought as he put more paper into the fireplace to keep the fire going. Crowley hugged the sweater he was wearing after looking back at the fire. "Doesn't explain why the place smells like shit," Jake noted as Crowley didn't know what shit was, he didn't know swears really besides fuck and asshole. "The bathroom." "Gross," Jake shivered, not wanting to think about it, but is thinking about it now sadly.

Meanwhile, with Aziraphale and Adam, they made it to Adam's old home where he lived with his parents. It was empty out in front and had no life around it besides the grass, brushes, and trees. Aziraphale walked up to the door and knocked, seeing as there was no doorbell. The door creaked open causing Aziraphale to take a step back while Adam hurried over to his side. "Stay back Adam. I don't want you getting hurt," Aziraphale said as he opened the door to see an empty hallway, the only thing there was a pair of shoes, neatly put to the side. Adam ducked under Aziraphale's arm and went inside causing Aziraphale to chase after him. When the two were fully inside, the door slammed shut. The two looked backwards to see who had shut the door, but no one was there. "This is creepy," Adam pointed out while Aziraphale looked at him while thinking, "Oh really? I thought everything was absolutely tickety-boo." Suddenly a white feather floated down from above the two causing them to look. Adam reached out and caught it before asking, "A feather?" "Why hello there," the two looked forward to see a neck long black haired, blue eyed male wearing a long dark gray sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white socks. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Warlock. A strange name for an *angel such as myself." There were no words while the male in front of them smiled with their eyes closed, he was obviously nervous, but the next thing that was said was Aziraphale and Adam asking, "An angel?!" "I'm shocked you didn't know. You are a demon, right?"

"I think? I grew up like any normal child," Adam muttered, looking down as the angel, Warlock, looked at him with his eyes opened and asked, "How old are you since you grew up like a child?" "I'm going to be turning twenty years old on August twentieth." Warlock looked down at Warlock with shock. "You're going to be twenty? But you look like you're a kid!" "I know, it's sorta strange," he muttered, unsure of what the say. This is an angel for crying out loud! Warlock cleared his throat and asked, "And you are?" "Aziraphale Sheen. How do you do?" Warlock smiled at Aziraphale before saying, "I'm doing quite fine, but I'm confused on why you, a human, are taking care of a demon child." "It's a long story that I refuse to talk about, thank you very much. But, since we're here, I'd like to know, do you know anyone with the last name Young?" Warlock looked at the ceiling, thinking before answering, "Nope. They moved out of here a long time ago. I just moved in here two months ago. Why do you ask?" "They're my family. Except for the man who married my mother." Warlock nodded once, understanding where this is leading. "I see. Come, rest in the living room. I'll prepare some tea." Warlock walked off to the kitchen which was to the right. Adam walked to the right near the front door, there was a family room and next door was another door that lead to the kitchen. There were two doors to the kitchen, one that lead to the hallway and the other to the family room that also counted as a dinning room. When Warlock came back with some warm herbal tea and gave them a cup of tea to Azirapahle and Adam before hearing them out about Adam's family. "I see. You're looking for them even when the *man who wedded your mother gave you to horrible people. I'm sorry to say this, but last I heard about the Youngs was that they moved somewhere somewhere in town," he started before writing down an address on a piece of paper and handing it to Aziraphale before continuing, "You can ask them, they were close neighbors of the Youngs. After that, I haven't heard about them since. I'm sorry I wasn't much help."

"It's okay. Thank you for your help, and I'll be sure to talk to them about my family." Adam said as Warlock smiled and said, "If you don't find your parents, I'll make a room for you so we can stay with each other. As roommates. You need someone to help you learn how to actually use your powers. I may be an angel, but I can always help you, demon or not." Adam smiled, a true smile. "Thank you Warlock." "You're welcome Adam." The two left after finishing their tea and thanking Warlock. Warlock cleaned up, smiling. "He's a sweet dear boy. But it's strange, a demon at that age? Was he made late by the Almighty or could there be more to him?" Warlock asked myself as he went on with his day. The address he had given the two was for the neighbors who moved in after Adam was given up. They stayed until the Youngs moved then moved a week after Warlock moved in. Their names?

**Mr. Shadwell and Madame Tracy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might already know. The dead bodies, oh yeah, they're Adam's mom and step father. I love causing pain! But don't worry, everything is smooth sailing.
> 
> 22\. YES! Warlock is an angel and Adam is a demon! I would have put Warlock as a demon as well, but why make a sad boy even more sad? I may causing pain, but I'm not that cruel... kinda.
> 
> 23\. As you know in Chapter seven of the prologue, I put a step father. I will admit, I forgot I had that. I was going to put Adam's father, Mr. Young, but I decided against it and thank goodness I did.


End file.
